


那些不小心被错过的日子

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: ck，ABO世界观，很雷，慎入，拒绝撕逼。





	1. Chapter 1

【1】  
今天是那个大客户来的日子。  
前段时间一位经纪人找到我，神神秘秘的要我签了十几页的保密协议，里面密密麻麻的条款，随便违反一条就足够我赔的倾家荡产，但是报酬也丰厚。我正好手里面没有其他的陪护对象，就接下来——我是一个有职业操守的医护人员，保密原本就是本职工作。  
早上我去买了一点花，虽然我对我未来要一起相处七个半月的陪护对象一无所知，但是我想新鲜的没有花粉的花朵总是能让人愉悦的。  
我刚刚给玻璃花瓶注好水，把花修剪干净放在花瓶里面，就听见了车辆停泊的声音。这让我有点不愉快，对于怀孕初期的人来说，睡眠是很重要的，而现在才上午八点。但是我还是收好东西，不敢怠慢，擦干净手去院子里面迎接那位大客户，介于我现在还不知道他的第一性别、第二性别和名字，我只能这么称呼了。  
院子里面停着着一辆宽大的SUV，纯黑色的，贵的很低调的样子。有一个身量颇高的男人被对着我打开了后座的门。我一开始以为那是我的大客户的陪护人——法律上担任丈夫职责的那位。  
那个人约莫是听见我开门的动静，回过头来看我，脸上带着分量十足的笑容。  
我差点失声尖叫——那是KAKA——那个巴西的KAKA！  
我偶尔也看球，尽管北美对于足球的热爱并没有像欧洲和南美那样达到狂热的程度，可是这样一张脸是让人只看过一眼就无法忘记的。  
为了维持我的专业形象，我极力保持了我脸上的冷静，心里不无遗憾想，要是现在这里出现一两家媒体，恐怕这个世界都要因此而震动和颤抖吧？  
这一位曾经圣西罗的王子，后来皇家马德里银河战舰上璀璨的一颗宝石，刚刚宣布提前和皇家马德里解约——他签约的金额有多么让人艳羡他解约的赔款就有多么让人心惊——有传闻他可能把自己一半的身家都用来解约了。  
我现在知道那十几页的保密协议是有多么的必要了。  
这个巴西人向来是以私生活干净闻名足球圈的，要是他未婚生子的消息被曝出来，和解约的消息掺杂在一起，不知道多少男男女女要心碎一地啊。  
我虽然身形不动，但是也很想探长脖子去看一看车后座上那个注定带有传奇色彩的KAKA的伴侣。  
但是等了许久，也只看到KAKA背后的座位上里面堆着一些箱子。  
这个时候车的另一侧走下来那位递给我十几页保密协议的那位所谓的经纪人先生（原谅我一开始没有看见他，这辆车有点过度的宽大了），他绷着脸迅速过来和我握手，我们礼节性的贴脸，然后他握着我的手正经的毫不开玩笑的说，“Hopkins小姐，这是里卡多·莱特，你的看护对象。”  
我有一点木，生活远远比想象中的更加出格，没有什么传奇的伴侣先生或者是小姐——因为怀孕的那一位就是这个传奇的KAKA本人。

Jesus

近距离和KAKA接触让我有一点紧张，虽然他的脾气和看上去的一样好，在我们三个人合力把他大大小小的行李搬进屋子里面以后，他自己呆在房间里面收拾东西，我和经纪人交接一些事宜。  
这其中就包括接过大大小小的检测报告，明显KAKA找我做陪护之前已经做了一个全方位的检查，我拿着那一沓都是烦人数字和图片的纸张，这些是我今天晚上的工作。而白天，我还有很多别的事情要做。  
经纪人明显对于KAKA还有一点余怒未消，说话有点生硬，但是也有可能是因为说不习惯英语的原因。我想到KAKA他也很有可能不是说的那么习惯英语，不过我想这个问题不是太大，他曾经在皇家马德里效力，而我的双亲都来自于说西班牙语的国家，我们可以用西班牙交流。  
他的经纪人还有很多其他的事情要处理，在确认KAKA已经能够安顿下来了以后，匆匆的就走了。  
“我给他惹了很多麻烦。”KAKA整理完他的房间和我一起站在门口目送经纪人夹着电话向外走去——他把那辆很低调的SUV留给了KAKA代步——为了不引人注目他只能步行到公共交通集中的区域去。  
我心里也这么觉得的，但是没有说出来，KAKA看上去精神和心理状态都还可以，但是我还是不是很确定这一点。对于职业球员来说，尤其是这些曾经位于巅峰的职业球员，他们的骄傲是普通人很难以想象的，而怀孕几乎是在给自己的职业生涯掘坟墓——这是一个残酷但是真实的现实。  
KAKA现在是在坟墓里面还是已经爬出来了就只有他自己知道了。但是出于医护人员的角度考虑，我还是希望能找一个机会和他谈谈这件事情包括有关于他伴侣的事情，对于怀孕的人来说，信息素状态和心情状态很重要。  
但是现在这个问题还不是首要的，我们需要进一步接触才能敞开来谈论这些相对敏感的问题。而当下我们只需要谈论一些必要、关乎于生存的话题。  
“我们需要去一趟超市。”我们送走了经纪人，KAKA迅雷不及掩耳之势把自己团吧团吧缩到了沙发上，我猜的没错，他的确缺乏睡眠，可我不得不做一个把他叫起来的狠心人。他的经纪人为他找了这一个位于加拿大南部郊区的小独栋，很明智，但是明显房子里清锅冷灶并不会自己做好饭菜，浴室里面也不会自己长出洗浴用品来——这位经济人小心的过分并且打定主意让知道KAKA行踪的人越少越好，所以我不能指望像以往的陪护工作那样指使助理们去跑腿。  
KAKA有点不是那么情愿，他似乎对沙发充满感情，磨蹭了好一会儿，才顺从的站起来，“好吧，我来开车可以么？”  
他近距离的站在我的面前我才发现，他是那么的高，大概是我看护对象中独一无二的高度，我不得不抬起头来看他，他的下颚骨十分流畅，“当然可以。”

逛超市是一门学问，我在冷柜前面面对着一堆色泽漂亮的肉类陷入一种沉思，脑海里面飘过了各种营养餐的组合公式，刚刚粗略的扫了一眼KAKA的身体数据，和预估的没有错，体脂太低了。这对于运动员来说无可厚非，但是这么一具身体要孕育一个孩子，那恐怕就不太行了。至于怎么样合理的增长体脂，我比对了一下牛肉和猪肉，还是把两个都放进了购物车。而KAKA则留恋在酱料的架子旁边，我则绕过他去拿了一些酸奶和牛奶，还有鸡蛋和面粉。走过水果蔬菜柜台的时候，我停下来挑了一些新鲜的柠檬和西红柿，以及常规的生菜、蘑菇和黑橄榄。等我推着车回来的时候，KAKA也终于挑好了他想要的酱料。  
我非常无情的把其中一些过于刺激辛辣的给放了回去。  
他看上去有点委屈，把剩下几瓶握在手上，翻来覆去的看，看上去意外的孩子气。  
他在欧洲辗转了好几年，但是口味还是很巴西，喜欢带点辣口味重的菜式。  
除了吃的以外的东西，他挑选的速度明显快了很多。他喜欢的大多数东西都是素色的，样式简单，似乎对于生活用品没有什么过度的讲究。这挺难得，说真的。  
我们去结账的时候路过了儿童区，里面有一些五颜六色花里胡哨的小玩具，还有几个充了气放在中央的充气泳池。我看见他的眼睛亮亮的，他的孩子现在还很小，很小很小的毫无知觉的躺在的身体里面，小的还不足以知道性别，但是做爸爸的已经开始畅想孩子以后生活了。  
这让我对他的另一半更加的好奇。

结账是我来结的，我让他直接去车上等我，他没有异议，明显的有一个作为公众人物的自觉。回到家，我把东西收拾了，准备进厨房做菜，KAKA过来问我要不要帮忙，我说不用，毕竟他付我那么高的工资不是为了请一个家务指导者的。  
他对于我的冷笑话有点不太适应，确切的说，他不太习惯被人照顾，在我问他喜欢吃什么的时候，他迅速的表示他不挑食的。  
我花了不长的时间的做了不带酱汁的蔬菜沙拉，把牛排切成小块混着彩椒煎熟加了一点胡椒粉和我从家里带来的酱，煎牛排的时候用玉米叶包了玉米、洋葱、牛奶酪做成Humita放进锅里面蒸熟。我接下这份工作之前刚刚回了一趟家，父亲很擅长做Humita，我希望KAKA 也能喜欢。  
我把简单的晚餐放在托盘里面端到客厅里时，KAKA坐在那里读圣经，正好读到我很喜欢的一段：“我若能说万人的方言，并天使的话语，却没有爱，我就成了鸣的锣，响的钹一般。我若有先知讲道之能，也明白各样的奥秘，各样的知识，而且有全备的信，叫我能够移山，却没有爱，我就算不得什么。我若将所有的周济穷人，又舍己身叫人焚烧，却没有爱，仍然与我无益。”  
我把托盘放下，默默和他一起吟诵：“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，不作害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理；凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐；爱是永不止息。”  
他抬起头看我，微微笑，但是我却看出一点本来没有的与其说是忧郁不如说忍耐的神色。  
我们一起做了餐前的祈祷，感谢天父赐我们食物与安宁。  
他很喜欢我做的菜，但是比起蔬菜沙拉明显对于牛肉更加偏爱，至于Humita——他吃东西的样子真的像是一只小松鼠，习惯性的把两颊塞的满满当当的然后再慢慢咀嚼。  
这种吃相离优雅相去甚远，但是让看他吃东西的人心情很好。我的爸爸也是这么吃东西的，据说我小时候也是这么吃的，但是父亲觉得女孩子这样仪态不好，硬是让我纠正了过来。  
但这不妨碍我看着KAKA吃东西觉得很有食欲，这真的是一种奇怪的满足感。

餐后，我把过水的餐具放到了洗碗柜里面，伴随着洗碗机细微的噪音，心里面想我和KAKA即将进行的第一次谈话。我有一张表格，上面列着我要问的问题——通用问题，但是我并不打算把表格拿出来给KAKA填写，毕竟这不是在学校填什么愚蠢的调查表，我们的关系也不是严肃刻板的年级主任和倒霉催的学生，所以我要组织一下语言怎么把这些问题自然的问出来，不要给KAKA带来压力。  
等我再一次走进客厅的时候，KAKA已经倒好了两杯水——一杯加了柠檬的白开水是给他自己的一杯加了玫瑰花茶包的是给我，他有点局促：“我——不知道这样是不是合适，Hopkins小姐，但是，我想，我们应该先互相，嗯，了解一下，毕竟——”他说话的时候习惯性的上臂保持不动，小臂小幅度的在空中画圈，这是一个有点缓解性质的动作。  
不过他的英语的确一般。  
“当然，”我并不太习惯直接说出‘请不要紧张’这样的话，我在沙发上众多靠枕中选了一个抱在怀里，坐到他坐的长沙发的另一边，而不是对面，“顺便一提，比起Hopkins，我想你叫我Luciana可能更方便我们交谈。”

我们的交谈很简单，没有什么很尖锐的问题，就像是两个在什么公开场合被介绍到一起的新晋朋友。也许是运动员的原因，他对医生的态度是一种难以捉摸的柔软和服从，像是本能。医生嘴唇上下张合可以用短短几句话判定他们的职业生涯，他们往往对医生又信任又恐惧。这种奇怪的小心翼翼的态度我在爸爸的身上见过太多次，在我还小他还在为球队效力的时候到他退役每年和父亲带我去体检的二十年里面，他对医生的态度一直是如此。在我漫长的叛逆期之后，我终于学会怎么和爸爸父亲说话以后第一次张口，我说我要去念医科，爸爸眼神是如此的欣慰。  
当然，被我荒废的少年时代展现在我的成绩单上，父亲有名校的推荐资格，但是我本来以为他不会给我推荐的，但是最终他还是为了写了推荐，但是不是医科而是相对要求没有那么高的护理。后来我在大学的时候总算是没有犯浑，老老实实的念完了又升去念了医学心理学。  
我们主要把重点放在他日后想做的事情上——这一部分是最主观的也是最难预计的。我的上一个客户是一个大明星，她坚持在怀孕期间拍电影——这就让人很难办了。  
KAKA想要念书。  
他申请了投资经济学的本科——但是是远程授课，不用去学校。他也明确的表示，他生完孩子以后不会在重返绿茵场了。  
“我想，有了卢卡之后，我就不太适合再回去踢球了，我没办法同时对我的孩子和我的球队负责，”他咬住嘴唇：“尤其是他可能之后只有我一个家长。”  
他已经为他的孩子取了一个很不错的名字，我心里打了一个小勾，对孩子充满期待是一件好事，过了几秒我后知后觉的才反应过来他说了什么。  
说实话，我真没有在第一天探听被看护人伴侣的习惯，但是没有孩子的另一位家长对于胎儿来说并不一件好事情。  
他回避了这个问题，如果我不是他的陪护我简直要为那样一个流畅自如的话题切换而鼓掌了，尽管我必须要了解到他孩子的另一位家长可能会是一个很麻烦的存在。  
Beta向来不像Omega那样能够轻松的孕育孩子，说一句被Omega人权保护协会听见可能会给寄我律师信的话，Omega的身体简直是为了孕育下一代而生的。Beta享受自由，不被繁衍的生理需求所困扰，但是他们有孩子的时候也没有先天的保护，他们因为信息素平淡而免受发情期的困扰，但是这也让他们怀有孩子的时候无法通过信息素来调节。Beta怀孕的不适反应远远比Omega来的强，孩子是最无辜的犯人，他们为他们没有能够从母体那里得到足够的安抚而不满。  
所以当KAKA局促的询问我，接受一个Beta客户会不会让我觉得很奇怪的时候，我告诉他：“并不会，恰恰相反，我的大多数客户都是Beta，比起有生育优势的Omega，Beta才更需要被照顾，。”  
更何况KAKA第一性别还是男性，大多数人都会认为像他这样的Beta应当是授予的那一方方而非孕育的那一方，男性的Beta与女性的Beta相比生理上更加不适宜怀孕一点——当然这是比对出来的，毕竟和Alpha比起来男性的Beta简直是完胜。  
“不过你还是要做好心理准备，怀孕可不是一件容易的事情。”


	2. Chapter 2

和KAKA相处的日子是轻松并且愉快的，你很难找到一个比KAKA还要听话和配合的客户，他乖乖的听从你所有的嘱托，并且永远不用你说第二遍。  
但是他的孕期反应的确是很棘手，增脂计划推进的不太顺利，他出现了强烈的早期孕期反应，反胃呕吐和困倦哪一个都没有放过他，我采取了三小时进食计划——从每天早上的8点到晚上8点每三个小时提醒他离开他的书本起来吃东西，虽然他总是没胃口，但是也在尽力的把那些食物咽下去。  
说真的，要不是KAKA的名字名满天下，我甚至都不觉得他像一个足球巨星，他很安静，乐于学习而且虔诚的信奉上帝。说到这里我倒是想起一个很有趣的小插曲，基督教不赞成婚前性行为，但是KAKA对外的婚姻状况显示的是未婚，我也曾经向KAKA的经纪人确认过，KAKA的确没有在法律意义上能为他签字的伴侣。KAKA总是对他的孩子的另一位家长避而不谈，但是在其他的方面口风就松动的多了，说到婚前性行为这件事的时候KAKA涨红了脸，嗫喏良久，让我有种欺负了他的愧疚感。可就在我刚刚准备为我不恰当的行为道歉的时候，他又视死如归一般的说明了这件事。他说他和他的伴侣没办法取得明面上的婚姻证明（中间他还想起了什么似的和我再三保证他绝对不是插足了别人的婚姻，他急切解释的样子很可爱），但是他又没办法看着他的alpha（是的，他终于说漏了他伴侣的性别，和我的猜测并无二致）因为他的信仰而禁欲尤其是alpha那个麻烦程度堪比Omega发情期的易感期时还要禁欲，所以他选择了一个在我看来有点自欺欺人的办法，他们去教堂宣誓结婚却没有领结婚证。  
KAKA很不好意思的挠挠他那一头不安分的卷发。  
即使是上帝之子也没有宽容心大到能够允许让别的人陪伴自己所爱在床上度过本来可以属于他们的时间。  
“我们一直都有做好保护工作，”KAKA有点惆怅的摸摸肚子，那里有一点点几乎肉眼分辨不出来是是不是胖了长了点小肚腩的凸起，“但是卢卡还是来了。”  
这个孩子的到来直接扼杀了KAKA的职业生涯，但是KAKA还是选择留下了他。晚边我陪卡卡在地下一楼的运动，这栋小别墅自带一个小小的健身房，根据他的身体状况，我为他做了一个运动规划，不是太剧烈的恢复性训练，他腹股沟的旧伤会在他月份大的时候为他带来困扰，过于沉重的腹部会造成持续性的疼痛。  
为了不让那些好不容易长出来的脂肪消下去，我在他运动的间隙给他带来了水果和点心。每天的运动时间几乎是一个肉眼可见的低潮期，KAKA看上去总是很低落但是并不是因为强制性的运动——他热爱运动并且保持着良好的早期晨跑的习惯——尽管他很爱睡觉并且抓住每一个能睡觉的时间去补觉。陪护的生活教会我最重要的一件事情就是耐心，所以我并没有问他，只是在第二天测信息素浓度的时候旁敲侧击的提示他保持愉快的心情是一件非常重要的事情。  
十五周左右将近十六周的时候，我陪他去做了B超，去的是我签约的医院，当然又签了十几页各种的保密协议，所以我不得不起了一个大早去把七七八八的事情先搞定，然后再开车回来接他。等我回到家的时候，他已经穿的整齐坐在客厅里面等我了，只是大约是困的不行，抱着一个抱枕，头一点点的摇晃，听见我开门的声音才倦意满满的揉揉眼睛像是一只吃饱了桉树叶的树袋熊一般摇摇晃晃的松开他的树枝——那个可怜的抱枕。  
他完全可以再睡一会儿，等我回家再叫醒他也来得及，何况我还没有做他的早饭。我示意他再去睡一会，我先做一下早饭，医院那边清场一部分的场开一条不为人知的专用通道还需要一点时间，但是KAKA拒绝了，这一种状况在他的身上很少出现，他是一个不太懂得该如何去拒绝的人，所以他总是要求自己过多，承担的痛苦也更多。  
他又把那个抱枕抓在手里，跟着我走到厨房里面，欲言又止的样子。早餐我习惯吃的丰盛一点，我准备了新鲜的水果，煎了培根，又切了蘑菇、青椒，拿出冰箱里面的豌豆、胡萝卜和玉米混合的杂蔬，磕了两颗蛋，把准备好的蔬菜均匀的打进去。  
在我热锅的时候，他似乎终于组织好了语言。  
“是今天就可以知道他是——”他比划了一下，英语里面没有那么多的人称词性差别，但是KAKA又不是那么想用“它”来称呼他的孩子，想了很久还是用了“他”。  
“是的，”下油趁油温还没有很高的时候将蛋液下锅，然后放一片奶酪进去，Omelette是一种很受欢迎的早餐选项，但是我的注意力都在KAKA那边，“你可以知道孩子的第一性别。”  
当然女性alpha除外，她们的外生殖器官显现会直接暴露她们的第二性别，其余的都要到分化期的时候——  
我回头看见KAKA的脸上有一种很复杂的神色，他摸着自己的肚子。我赶紧赶慢的把锅里面的蛋饼翻了一个身，完全融化的奶酪散发出一种奶制品特有的香味，也许KAKA有很多话要说，但是我也不希望Omelette糊在锅里。  
“我有的时候在想，我是不是不应该留下他。”KAKA抿着嘴唇，他的下眼睫毛很长，这让他在阴影下看上去近乎于在哭泣，“如果我没有选择留下他，也许不用给别人带来这么多的麻烦，不用麻烦经纪人为我处理官司应付媒体还有找医院，也不用让爸爸和妈妈如此的伤心和失望，也不会给球队带来损失——”他顿了一下，突然苍白的笑起来，“也许对球队来说也不算是损失吧……”  
他应该是想起了他自己因为伤病在皇家马德里蹉跎的时光，他被人指责诟病为天价饮水机，他提前和马德里解约，皇家马德里不但不用付他每年的高昂的年薪，还可以得到一大笔的赔偿。  
而且他没有提到关于他自己的，他不能再上场踢球了。  
“可是你还是决定留下他了。”我给自己煮了一杯咖啡，原谅一个四点钟起床的可怜人吧，我喝了一口，看着KAKA低着头拿着叉子一下一下的戳着蛋饼，“哪怕你因此不能再踢球了。”  
他把蛋饼戳破了，里面融化的奶酪像是熔岩一般的留了出来，他仓促的抬起头抱歉的对我笑了笑，拿起刀把蛋饼切开来，一点点吃掉了。  
他的眼眶红了。  
“足球无关生死，但是高于生死。但是，这应该只有关我个人的生死，我不能决定别人的生死。”他的声音很轻，像是在对自己说，似乎这样他就不会有任何的不甘心，也不会为此后悔，“何况我三十岁了，我爱的人是一个Alpha。”  
Beta的生育率不高，超过三十岁都算是高龄，尤其是Beta男性，我看过KAKA所有的病史报告，的确，要是他选择打掉卢卡，基本就不可能再怀上一个孩子了。  
“可是你并没有打算告诉孩子的父亲——是父亲对么？我可以问一下这是为什么吗？”  
他微不可见的点点头，“要不要卢卡是我的事情，和他没有关系，”他深吸一口气，像是下定决心似的，也许是那些话在他的心里实在是憋得太久太辛苦了，也是他对于我这个照顾他和他的孩子的人足够的信任，也许是保密协议给了他足够的安全感，他终于说了：“足球无关生死，但是高于生死。”  
他抬起眼睛，那一眼有太多的可说不可说。  
我瞬间领悟了什么，他的Alpha，他孩子的父亲很有可能也是一个球员，至少是一个公众人物，这是一个太明显的暗示，接着联想到如果被媒体知道两个球员搞在一起，其中一个搞大了另一个的肚子——  
我突然不寒而栗。  
KAKA的声音像是卡带的磁带，带着太多的压抑太久的苦楚和无奈，“我们一直很小心，也一直有做保护。我们也有商量过，和皇马的合约到期了我可能会考虑退役——如果我那个时候伤还没好的话，我们领证结婚，再考虑孩子；如果身体没有问题，我就继续踢球，孩子我们可以找代孕。”  
“检测出来卢卡的时候，我心里只有一个想法，我不能留下他，我真的不能留下他，可是他们说，他还很小，像一个虾米一样的待在我的肚子里面。”他比划了一下虾米的大小，“我不能就这么杀掉我们的孩子。所以我和他说了分手。”  
他说的很简单，但是不难想象那是一段很艰难的日子，足球的世界是这个世界上最纯粹的圈子，纯粹的胜利欲望，纯粹的利益争夺，纯粹的明争暗斗，纯粹的捧高踩低，还有最纯粹的歧视。  
“你应该和你的Alpha商量一下的，这是你们两个人孩子，那就不是一个人的事情。”我喝完了咖啡，但是紧紧的抓住杯子，试图从杯子上面寻求那一点没有散开的温度。  
“如果我告诉他了，他会怎么选呢？选择承认这个孩子从而断绝自己的职业生涯呢？还是不承认这个孩子，然后让我去打掉呢？”他的眼泪终于还是顺着他的侧脸滑了下来，“无论他选哪一个……都是那样的让人难过啊。”  
我没办法安慰他。  
我曾经和同为医护的同学聊起爱情与婚姻，他们说了很多关于哲学和诗歌的东西，但是我都忘记了，最后印象比较深的只有一段，不要和你的同事在一起。  
你们对你们工作和生活的艰难都有着相同的了解，所以当对方无法体谅你包容你的时候会格外的歇斯底里，类似于“你明明知道我有多累多辛苦！可是你为什么不能包容我！”  
这是废话，当然不能了，了解不等于感知，感同身受只不过是一种夸张的表达手法，当痛苦来临的时候只有你自己在承受，其他所有人都是旁观者。  
喜悦也是同理。  
医院那边安排的是一位年纪偏大有些圆润的女士Vivien，是一位beta，她自己有三个孩子，最大的女儿今年夏天生了一个乖巧的外孙。我走过去和她拥抱，她一如往常吻我的侧脸的头发，然后是KAKA，她踮起脚像是抱自家高大的儿子一样抱了抱他，KAKA微微弯下膝盖，接受了这个充满温情的拥抱，她也吻了吻卡卡的侧脸。  
Vivien并不乐衷与体育运动，并不看足球，甚至连报纸的体育版块都不看，她可能都不知道KAKA是谁，在她眼里，KAKA只是一个需要照顾的孕夫，她很乐意帮助这样一个可爱的年轻人去做好迎接一个孩子的准备工作。  
她熟练的安抚了因为早上的坦白而有点情绪起伏的KAKA，这是一种学校无法交给我的技能，她身上能够散发出一种让人平静和镇定的力量。她熟练的给KAKA抽完血，一共五管，分别是血常规四项和唐氏筛查，最后才是B超。  
“孩子总是最令人期待的不是么？”Vivien让KAKA平坦的躺在床上，让KAKA自己撩起衣服，KAKA的体格不算瘦，作为运动员他的躯体充满力量美，所以穿着衣服的时候，哪怕是怀孕已经临近四个月但是依旧看起来没有十分的明显。但是当衣服的遮掩消失了，已经可以看见他的肚子隆起了一个优美的弧度。  
Vivien把耦合剂涂在KAKA的肚子上，“有一点凉，稍微忍耐一下”然后转身拿起探头轻轻的摁在KAKA的肚子上，电脑上出现了影像。  
“他现在大约有十厘米长了，正蜷缩着睡觉呢，还把大拇指放在嘴里，真可爱。”Vivien对着KAKA粲然一笑，“是一个很可爱的男孩哟。”


	3. Chapter 3

自从看过卢卡的影像以后，KAKA的心情肉眼可见好了起来，倒不是说他之前心情有多么不好，只是没有看过他心情特别好的样子，你就很难去想象他那种喜悦感几乎充斥生活的每一寸空间的精神状态。对比他现在的情绪，他之前的心情就很难说得上好了，这只是一个比较结果。这是很有趣的一件事情，因为无论是否看到影像，卢卡始终都存在，并不会因为B超而发生任何的变化。但是心情变好对于KAKA来说无疑是一件好事。  
另一点原因也可能是因为随着早孕阶段过去，他的早孕反应有所消退，至少恶心和干呕的情况得到相对比较显著的改善，但是嗜睡并没有好转，这简直让我怀疑他一天到晚睡不醒到底是因为嗜睡，还只是纯粹的喜欢睡觉。  
我这周双休日要去一趟母婴用品中心，我在那边登记订做了一批衣服，因为KAKA的肚子逐渐开始显怀。虽然加拿大的冬天冷的让人瞠目结舌，我们也不会长久的离开屋子，但是他还是需要衣服，鉴于他之前的衣服有相当一部分是像是Armani之类的品牌商合作款，是那种款型修身的在他月份大了之后只能束之高阁的存在。  
关于他的衣服我们还闹出一个小笑话。在我鉴定了他的衣柜里基本没有什么衣服能在两周以后给他提供必要的遮蔽以后，我拿着本子郑重的记下了他的身材数据，而后到我相熟的合作商那里去挑衣服。当我和Omega店长John交换了一个贴面吻之后，我把我记录的身材数据交给他，让他为我找合适的衣服，可是他接过只看了一眼就开始笑的停不下来。  
“亲爱的Luciana，你今天是注定要空手回去了。”John擦了擦他笑出来的眼泪，把我的本子还给我。  
我不解的看着我记录的数据，标准的单位换算，精准到小数点后两位，我不知道John在笑什么。  
“亲爱的，你给我的是一个巨人的尺寸，你得订做。”  
在尴尬中，我迅速的下了订单，John帮我挑选了适合的面料和款式，并且保证他会给我加急，一周以后应该能搞定第一批衣服以确保“我们亲爱的大朋友不会没衣服穿”。我发誓我真的超爱John的。  
当我回到家的时候，KAKA正在打电话，我发誓我并非有意想探听他电话的意思，我只是看见我放在厨房里面的餐点安稳的呆在原地纹丝不动，这很不应该也很罕见。  
自早孕反应消退后，他胃口好的可以，天父在上，我的形容不带任何侮辱的性质，他能吃的像一只小猪。我依旧采用的是三小时进食计划，只是把每一顿的量都加大百分之三十，虽然他吃下去以后体脂率并没有达到同等程度的提升，这稍微让我感到有点沮丧。  
我做的是意面，长久没有被食用导致它变成了糊嗒嗒的一坨，看上去有点恶心。我煮了一锅水，把意面倒进垃圾桶，然后洗手去冰箱里面取了鸡肉、洋葱、番茄和蘑菇，打算做一道有一点泰国风味的鸡汤，主食的话用土豆和鸡蛋做TortillaEspañola，西班牙菜，也是父亲常做的，做起来很快，我小时候父亲送我去上学有的时候我起迟了，他会用锡箔纸包好装在餐袋里面，让我坐在车上吃。  
我把汤和TortillaEspañola装盘以后放在一个托盘上面，端上楼，隔着门能够听见KAKA用葡萄牙语在打电话。  
有的时候我也是真的很想抱怨，为什么加拿大房屋构造隔音效果那么差，虽然我一个字都听不懂但是也很尴尬的。  
我用手肘敲敲门，示意我上来了，那边的葡萄牙语讲了几句就停了下来，我听见门那边的脚步声，KAKA过来开门了。他夹着电话，穿着一件旧睡衣，肚子那边微微拱起来。他很抱歉的对我笑，让开一个身位，我把托盘端了进去。  
电话那边还在持续不断的说什么，可是KAKA似乎不想听了，他稍微又说了几句，就迅速的把电话挂掉了。  
“不好意思，打扰你了。”我向他道歉。  
他似乎电话打了很久了，手机大概是电量也不多了，在房间里面转悠着找充电线，他现在挺容易找不到东西的，“没事啦，是妈妈的电话。”他的耳朵和眼睛都有点红，但是离我心中的警戒线还远。  
这是我第一次听他说起家人。  
出于尊重，他不谈起的事情我很少去问，除非是和他肚子里面孩子相关的我不得不问的话题。每个人都有自己的难言之隐，他有权力对他不想说的事情保持缄默。  
所以我只是耸耸肩表示理解，“妈妈总是担心的比较多。”  
KAKA坐下来搅动着汤碗，摇摇头说：“我还没有告诉她卢卡的事情。”  
“我不知道该怎么和她说，所以我就什么也没说。她对我真的很失望，每天都有记者守在他们家的门口，等着采访她和爸爸，可是他们什么也不知道。她说她甚至不知道她的大儿子是不是还活着，她恳求我回家。”  
KAKA古怪的笑了笑，这已经成为了他的习惯，当他悲伤的时候他往往不会选择用哭来发泄，而更多的强迫性质的让自己微笑，似乎这么做悲伤就能稍微远去一点。  
“妈妈说，回家吧Ricky，有什么事情家人可以帮忙一起解决。可是Luciana，你觉得我还能回家么？”  
这挺糟糕的，我说真的，当回家变成一种诡异的心理负担的时候，事情就变的糟糕了。我自己很不喜欢谈及回家这个话题，因为它能让我想起我糟糕的少年时代和该死的性别分化，但是出于职业的要求我又不停的在与这个话题接触，每一个我陪伴的客户总是或多或少的对于家有点难言之隐。  
我深吸一口气，尽量专业的回复这个问题，KAKA不需要更多的绝望和悲伤，虽然从我的角度上来看，他的确没办法回家了。有些人对于家的定义是产权所有的那间房子，有些人对于家定义是一个令人心安的地方，而我对于家的理解是那个与你在意的人建立起的紧密类似于蜂巢的关系网。KAKA一声不吭的离开这个关系网，本身就是在寻求一种脱离，他为了另外的关系网，不得不放弃了原有的关系网，这本身就代表了一种对原有关系网的不信任。  
就像KAKA说的，他没办法让家人知道他到底为什么退役，他没办法承受他的家人的情感风暴也没办承担走漏消息带来的风险，他甚至给我预演了一遍如果他的家人知道真相会做出的事情：“迪甘会冲过去殴打他，爸爸也是，妈妈则会不停地哭，请求主的宽恕。然后可能记者们会蜂拥而至，毁了所有人的生活。”  
那个“他”特指KAKA的Alpha。  
KAKA很维护他的Alpha，虽然这里用“他的”这个词不是太合适，因为Beta与Alpha之间没有像Omega与Alpha之间那样的标记来连结两个人，相对来说他们的契约关系是松散的，尤其是KAKA和那个Alpha之间没有婚姻法提供的那一小本的法律关系保障——他们在KAKA退役之前就分手了。  
在媒体的猜测中这也是KAKA突然退役的诱导原因之一。  
我忘记哪里看到的一句话，它是这么说的：“如果深爱过，那么分手之后绝无可能是朋友。”KAKA说他在分手的时候大概把这一辈子的狠话都说尽了，其实我很难想象KAKA说狠话的样子，毕竟他看起来很温驯。  
KAKA听到我的评价哈哈大笑，“Luciana，我可没有你想的那么好。我在米兰的时候可凶了。”他做出一个凶狠的表情，但是在他日渐圆润的脸上并没有呈现出与之相匹配的凶狠的效果，“后来去了皇马，才收敛了很多。”  
“在米兰的时候，我年纪小，年纪比我大的队友们都无形之中让着我，米兰的球迷们对我也格外的宽容，可是我最终还是让他们失望了。等到我去了皇马，我才知道，世界并不是围绕我转的。”他托着自己的下巴，看着我一件一件的把他的衣服拿出来，又叠好收回去，最终床上只剩下几件他和别人交换来的大号的球衣。他的衣服还没有到的时候他就只能暂时的先穿一下这些大号球衣，我准备去把他们洗了。他把中间蓝黑色国际米兰的那几件挑出来放在一边，表示他绝对不投敌。  
KAKA的话有点自谦过渡的嫌疑，他在米兰也是米兰的乖孩子，与同一时期的其它他这个年纪的金童相比，他绝对算得上是好好先生的代表，只是去皇马以后，伤痛蹉跎让他变得更加温柔。  
“温柔的人大多都是这样诞生的，他们亲身经历了许许多多的难过后，决定让其他人不要在像自己这般难过，这份血淋淋的体贴，人们称之为温柔。”  
他说起米兰的时候，有一种恍若昨日却又此去经年的味道——KAKA对于时间有一种奇怪的执着，他总是对长时间的做某一件事情着迷，但这又不代表他不愿意接触新事物，恰恰相反，他迷恋建立新的关系。  
这并不矛盾，他渴望建立新关系，但是这种关系最好或者是一定能够长远并且保持稳定，即使到现在这个年纪他也还是不习惯别离，尽管大多数时候，分开与否也不是能够由他决定的。  
比如离开他的Alpha。  
KAKA这种心态表现在他的一个很可爱的小习惯上，他会不自觉地描述相遇的时候把时间说的很早的样子，好像彼此都认识了很久，一起度过了漫长岁月。所以他说出来的场景和人物总是带着一层温柔的时光滤镜，模糊又美好。  
在这里我甚至懒得提及他深爱的米兰，毕竟在他印象里面，穆里尼奥是一个好教练，而他对皇马和这位教练有所亏欠，因为他自己的伤病使得他们之间缺乏信任。  
有些人把这样的行为称为圣母病或者是软弱，我不这么认为。在我眼里，这只是一种防御措施。因为精神上的伤害源于对伤害的自我认知，要是自我意识判定这不是一种伤害，那么从某种程度上来说，他的精神就没有受伤。  
同样的，要是意识错误的判定伤害，那么它的情感也会受伤。当KAKA认定他在皇马的低潮是由于他自己的伤病所致，所以失去了主教练对他的信任的时候，他自我怀疑自我否定的情绪便日益高涨，而这才是他痛苦的根源。而此时外界的评论又在不断的干扰他的判断，加重他的失衡。这么看，他意外怀孕退出足坛也不是一件坏事，失衡的进一步，就是抑郁症。  
这些话不能说给KAKA听，我记得我还在学校的时候我的文学老师说我是一个有点刻薄的人，我交上去的文章总是得不到高分，所以我猜测我的话某种程度上也许会伤害身边的人，所以我尽量学会听而非自己去说。  
但是我是如此急切的想找出一些话告诉KAKA，告诉他有的时候软弱并不是什么坏事，软弱是可以被允许的被原谅的。KAKA是如此容易被伤害，被这个世界，被他自己。  
人为什么总是要自己折磨自己呢？  
“这个世界不围着任何一个人转，所以人也不必为自己不能为世界做什么而愧疚。”我最终也只能这么干巴巴的说。  
他支着下巴，若有所思的说，“也是。”  
他抓起一件大号球衣，套在身上，然后张开双手转了一圈，这件红黑色的衣服裹着他过去的荣光和风霜，那些混合裹挟着记忆，倒在一个模具里面，铸成了现在的KAKA。  
“这件居然还能穿，我还以为肯定穿不上了！怀了卢卡我感觉我吃胖了20公斤——终于不用担心该死的体脂率和能量比了！”  
“不，你想多了，你没有长胖二十公斤，而且你还是得考虑你的体脂率——完全反方向的。”我故意板着一张脸，像是飞越疯人院的护士长，我觉得我也需要一顶邪恶的护士帽，“KAKA先生，鉴于您少吃了一餐，经过慎重的考虑和讨论，医疗部决定关闭您的无线网三个小时。”  
在KAKA或真或假的哀嚎里我想，人到底要不要为自己不符合世界的想象和要求负责呢？  
我也不知道。


	4. Chapter 4

失眠找上KAKA的时候，他正在准备他的期中论文。因为是远程教学，我有的时候会忘记他现在的学生身份——我曾经照顾过一个学生，是一个男性Omega——他躺在分娩的病床上的时候还惦记着他的presentation。  
KAKA看起来对他的学业处理的游刃有余，是一个好学生，对比他的另一个身份——一个新手孕夫来说。给他订做的衣服已经到了，John的细心程度超过我的想象，衣服里面还有配套的手套和室内穿的加厚袜子——有了它KAKA偶尔不穿拖鞋也没有关系了，只是KAKA第一次穿着整套衣服站在我背后的时候结结实实的吓了我一跳，没有听见拖鞋的踩地板的声音但是我一回头差点撞上我高了一个头还多的KAKA——尤其是他金贵的肚子，所以我们约定，他在室内还是尽量穿拖鞋吧。  
所以当凌晨三点我听见楼下传来一阵阵规律的“哒哒”的声音，我知道KAKA又睡不着了。我已经在他的加餐里面增添了香蕉、火鸡片和燕麦，然而他的失眠和醒睡并没有什么改善。卢卡已经26周了，重量增加不少，和我预想的一样，引发了KAKA腹股沟的旧伤，这让KAKA的移动变得困难，同时增加的重量也对他的尿道造成了一定的压迫感，让他总是想去厕所。尽管他已经听从了我的建议，将睡眠姿势由仰卧改成朝左侧卧，但是起夜的次数并没有减少，而且起夜以后就难以再次入睡。  
我第一次听见轻微的声响的时候还以为家里进小偷了，我习惯性的去枕头下面摸手枪，摸了一个空以后才想起来，自从工作以后陪伴我多年的伯莱塔就被我锁进保险箱了。然后仔细听了一下，安全警报并没有响，应该不是有人入侵，但是为了安全起见，我拿起桌子上的一本心理学的书，想着要是发现不对就用这本大部头砸死小偷。  
然而什么入侵者都没有，只有一个睡不着跑到楼下沙发里面窝着还翻着一本不比我的心理学要薄的经济学教材的KAKA。  
我没收了KAKA的书，这种好好利用时间学习的精神可嘉，但是学习对于帮助入睡没有任何的用处。KAKA睁着一双大眼睛向我求饶，睡不着躺在那里的确实在是太无聊了，并且他保证他如果下次再睡不着起来乱晃悠会记得不发出声音的。我并不是想责怪他把我吵醒了，而且我也不想鼓励他在室内不穿拖鞋，他完全弄错了重点。  
自从他把我当成朋友而非一个单纯的医护工作者以后，他总是弄错重点。  
我第二天给他找了一个G的白噪音，并且限制他睡前三个小时喝水。  
但是这并没有什么用。他的睡眠问题不仅仅只是起夜，更重要的是无法很快的入睡，腹股沟的伤痛是一部分，但是更重要的是孕激素失调。  
医学上说，孕激素失调会导致压力的耐受力降低，容易陷入忧郁和失眠。我不得不猜测是不是他的学业给他带来了压力。  
当我正准备和他说，如果觉得麻烦或者压力大的话我可以给他开具证明——我有开具专业医疗证明的资质，甚至给他去签约医院拿一份装裱好的带公章的材料也不是什么问题，他可以先延缓一下学业。  
这真的是很不专业的想法，KAKA的症状还没有严重到这个地步，而我却是像是一个鸡妈妈一样过度紧张。  
然而没等我急不可耐的去丢脸，KAKA就主动来找我谈天了——又是运动员对医生奇怪的信任。他说他在夜深人静的时候总是想起他的妈妈，他的妈妈曾经也是这样艰难的怀着他，而他为了怀自己的孩子让怀他的人如此的失望。  
Again and again，又是这个问题。  
简单的说，就是推己及人，他自己感受到了怀孕的艰难，就想到他母亲的不容易，然后又勾起了他对于家人的愧疚，然后这种愧疚让他睡不着更加的觉得怀孕的艰难，这简直是一个死循环。  
至于学业——那对于KAKA来说的确不是什么大问题，真的是能气死一干学渣，也包括摇摇晃晃差点半路辍学的我。  
关于应对家庭的压力，我们断断续续的聊过几次，但是用处不大，他总归是没法放下，你很难去改变他的思维方式，哪怕暂时让他释然一下，没多久以后阴霾又回到他的心上。  
我想在他完成期中以后带他出去一趟，短途旅行。  
这是一个很疯狂的念头，加拿大的冬天不适合旅行，因为实在是太冷了，极低的气温和时不时的大雪，打造了一个适合窝居的环境，而且KAKA现在的状态也应该是最不适合出门的，将近六个月的肚子，身形笨重，还有媒体。  
无处不在的媒体——我真是谢谢他们了。  
KAKA退役已经三个多月了，但是他们对于KAKA热情，还是像闻到血腥味的饿了八百天的豺狗，我每次打开社交软件，都能看见不同的媒体对于KAKA的去向的猜测——毫无疑问的是突然怀孕也在其中，和KAKA关系密切的球员都被不怀好意的问起有关于KAKA的事情，还有更加无聊的人对着那些访谈视频，无聊的开始整理分析KAKA的队友们的面部表情，说的煞有介事。  
我也有这么一点好奇，KAKA的Alpha究竟是谁，我至少比别的人多占那么一点先机，他们足球圈多的是Alpha，如果说他的对象是Beta或者Omega还相对能缩小一点范围。  
我胡乱的看着他们的媒体的采访视频，后知后觉的意识到今年似乎皇家马德里痛失欧冠，大约是KAKA突然离奇退役把这件事情的风头都遮掩了过去，比分头一次显得没那么重要。这似乎让皇马的主席心情不是那么的美好，他再三强调是KAKA主动离开，关于违约协议也已经谈妥——皇马足够的有钱可以再去买一个22岁的KAKA。  
米兰方面相对来说就平和的多了，也许是因为圣西罗王子本来就已经不属于他们了，他们只是适当的表达了自己的疑惑，当然，要是KAKA想回到米兰他们绝对欢迎。  
这一些事情KAKA应该都不知道，如果KAKA真的如他自己所说的完全戒掉了社交媒体的话。  
总的来说，带KAKA出门绝对不是一个明智的决定，我甚至在想我是不是脑子出什么问题了，自己给自己找麻烦，虽然，毫无疑问的，KAKA闷在这个房子里面已经三个月了，为了安全起见，KAKA几乎没有离开过这个房子，除了去医院的必要检查，为了降低风险，我连他最喜欢的逛超市环节都给取消了——事先声明，这真的不是我心狠。  
KAKA不是一个很擅长排解情绪的人，他已经很久没有和我之外的人说过话了，如果把他和他家人几次不欢而散的通话排除在外的话。  
我考虑了很久，决定偶尔纵容一下自己的圣母心，我询问了KAKA的个人意见——毫无疑问的他在一开始提出了一点忧虑之后就基本同意了，这个现象我们一般称作压力转移。  
打个比方，越到考试越不想复习，看小说打游戏甚至于发呆和闲逛，就是不想复习，因为考试带来了巨大的压力，人会自动回避压力的来源来避免自己受伤害。  
而后我联系了KAKA的经纪人，很明显，他的经纪人对此很不高兴，一是因为这么做增加了曝光风险，二也是因为KAKA不再会回到球场，他的经济利益——至少和这位经纪人有关的经济利益——就到此为止了。  
不过最后，我们的旅行计划还是通过了“审查”，像是胜利大逃亡。  
KAKA很兴奋，连带着我也兴奋起来了。  
我挑选了两张CD，是葡萄牙语的，虽然我一点都听不懂，但是KAKA可能会觉得有点亲切？我也不知道。  
KAKA很兴奋的从屋子里面出来裹着一件厚实的加拿大鹅，一路小跑上车，把那件笨重的鹅团了一团丢在后座，里面是一件高领松织毛衣，柔软的毛线领遮住他的下巴，他出来的有点太急了，下巴还留了一小块剃须泡沫，他完全没有意识到那一块泡沫和他的白毛衣融为一体。  
“出发吧！”他的眼睛亮亮的，丝毫没有被加拿大的冰天雪地给消磨掉分毫，我摁下播放键，让葡萄牙语歌充满这个小小的空间，然后踩下油门。  
我们的目的地不远，他一路上哼着那些歌，我不得不说KAKA很擅长很多的事情，但是其中绝对不包括音乐，他哼的调子多一半是跑调的。  
切到一首歌的时候，他微微愣了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
他叹了一口气，“是首有点悲伤的歌啊。”  
我伸手打算去切换下一首，他拦住我的手，我们在寂静中听完了这首歌，圆润有力的女声唱的很动情。  
“你有谈过恋爱么，Luciana？”他看着我。  
这个问题我的很多陪护对象都问过我，他们的爱人无法陪在身侧的时候，夜半辗转反侧的时候，或者暴雨倾盆阵痛来临的时候，他们都会问我，“你爱过么？你知道什么是爱么？”  
这也许是一种渴求的信号，我往往会编一个爱情故事，根据他们想听的方向，编一个或是温暖或是破碎的故事，让他们心满意足。  
但是实际上——  
“没有。”我对KAKA说了实话，“听起来挺惨的，不过我的确没有谈过恋爱。”  
KAKA有点惊愕，他原来想的应该是我说“有”，然后听一个爱情故事。  
“唉？”他不自觉的挠挠自己的卷发，像是一只大猫一样。  
“很奇怪么？”我笑着瞥了他一眼，“一直没有遇到合适的，也没有很想谈恋爱啊。”  
“那有喜欢过什么人么？”  
“有吧。爸爸朋友家的一个Alpha男孩，不过后来他在众人面前掀了我裙子，我就不喜欢他了。”我回忆起那个有着一头黑卷发的男孩子，那已经是很久以前的事情了，“这么听起来会不会有一点扫兴？”  
“不会。”他分明有点失望，看上去是八卦心没有得到满足的样子。  
“我有先天性信息素缺失症，所以别人心动的时候我还在医院里面和医生吵架来逃避每周的打针。”我耸耸肩膀，“不过这也挺好的，对于我现在的工作来说。”  
他的大眼睛里面流露出一点沉默的遗憾或者是微妙的同情？我不想过多讨论关于自己的事情，所以我又把话题转向他：“那你呢？你除了他以外还有喜欢什么人么？”  
他认真的掰着手指：“算上他的话我喜欢过四个人吧。”  
“第一个是我小学同班的一个女孩子，个子小小的，笑起来很甜，我生日的时候去邀请她参加我的生日派对，但是她拒绝了我，因为一个足球队男孩子邀请她出去。那个时候我好气啊，我决定我也要去踢球，而且要踢的比那个男孩子好。”  
“你足球生涯开始的那么草率的么？”我有点忍俊不禁，脑海中勾画出一个卷发的小男孩，气鼓鼓的追着一个球跑的样，巴西利亚的阳光很好，远处还有一个面目模糊的小姑娘。  
“就是这么草率。不过后来她还是没搭理我，因为分化期那个男孩子早早的分化成了Alpha，即使我踢的比他好，他们还是会说，这是因为他的Alpha优势还没体现出来，他未来的潜力比我更大。”他停顿了一下，“你们有性别知识教育课么？就是大概中学一年级强制要求参加的那种？”  
“有啊。”虽然很一言难尽，后半句我没有说出来。  
“我们也有，不过那个时候，你知道的，十几二十年前的巴西利亚还是有那么一点陈旧观念的，我们上的那些课让那些已经分化成Alpha或者被判定会分化成Alpha的男孩子有时候还有一些Alpha女孩子盛气凌人，他们看不起Beta，而大部分的Omega——还是选择了退学回家。我们球队里面除了我，只有两三个Beta，大多数时候他们都在坐板凳。所以我很努力，一定不想输给那些Alpha，到最后我们球队就只有我一个Beta了。有一次比赛之后，我梅开二度，她给我递水，手擦过我的手，我就突然不喜欢她了。”  
他把竖起的一个手指掰下去，第一个故事就到此结束了。  
我点点头示意我听的很认真，似乎最初的性别知识教育课都很不合理，Alpha总是被塑造成为主宰者的形象，他们似乎有着与生俱来的支配能力。  
我很不喜欢。  
“后来我入选圣保罗青训，也有了第一个正式的女朋友，她叫伊丽莎白。和她在一起的日子很美好，但是很快她提出和我分手，因为她实在无法忍耐总是有人在我们约会的时候跑过来找我合影或者是问我要签名。”他又掰下来一个手指。  
“很可惜啊，不是所有人都能适应被注视的生活。”  
KAKA笑起来，他爱笑的过分了，似乎所有的情绪他都能用笑来表达，“后来我遇见了卡洛琳，我们谈了很久的恋爱，我认识她的时候她才只有15岁。我们谈了好几年的恋爱，我几乎以为我们会走下去，我甚至想好了，她一成年，我们就结婚。”  
“后来，我猜，你们吵架了？”  
“没有，卡洛儿脾气很好，我们在一起快三年，从来就没有吵过架。只是她17岁的时候分化了，分化成了Omega，而她的家族不能够接受一个无法给她完整标记的伴侣。没有标记，就没有安全感。”KAKA有点苦涩的笑，又掰下一个手指。  
重点终于要来了，前面三个某种程度上都只是铺垫，KAKA给自己做的心理建设。  
“卡洛儿之后我好久都没有再谈恋爱，我也曾经希望过，也许我一觉醒来，我可能可以迎来自己的二次分化——分化成为一个Alpha，你看我能够在赛场上面做到很多其他Alpha都做不到的事情，也许我也有可能是一个潜在的Alpha只是还没有分化呢？”KAKA笑着叹了一口气，“你看我就是这么矛盾，我一边控诉着不公，一边又渴望着不公。”  
“你只是太辛苦了。”我谨慎的说。  
他扬了一下眉。他的眉毛有点粗，这个动作他做就有些奇异的喜感，“后来我去了米兰，在米兰过了一段很愉快的时光，现在想来，那可能是我职业生涯里面最快乐的时候了——马德里也很好，只是好的不太适合我。”  
“我第一次见到他是在赛场上面，作为对手，他那个时候还不成熟，但是足够的讨人厌——那是真的讨人厌，动作花哨但是技术过硬，和他人一样。”KAKA有些怀念的神色，唇角溜出一丝笑意，“好在他见到我第一面也对我也没留下什么好印象，倒是免去了我的愧疚感。我们后面几次见面都在赛场上，你来我往的，不过总的来说，我们米兰赢的比较多。”  
我很喜欢他说“我们米兰”，他说这句话的时候整个人都在发光。  
“所以他有和你说他对你的第一印象么？”我有点好奇，面对上帝之子，还有人能留下不好的印象？  
“他说，他的第一印象是——这就是那个讨厌的Beta啊。”他咯咯的笑起来，“媒体有的时候会盘点一些新人啊之类的，那个时候我们都才出名没多久，难免偶尔会被放在一起比较。大家总说他是坏小子，而我是好孩子。他挺气不过的。”KAKA眼角堆起几道笑纹，“那是好久以前的事情了。”  
“后来呢？”  
后来的故事很简单，圣西罗主场比赛以后KAKA一如既往的自己开车回家，然后半路被他的Alpha拦了车。用KAKA的话来说，他看见那个Alpha黑着脸站在他的车前，差点以为Alpha因为今天输给了米兰打算过来打他一顿，他还看了一圈车里面有没有什么能够防身的东西，最后抓起副驾座上的护腿板捏在手里，打算要是对方打算动手就把它甩到对方脸上。  
“这不是我的错好么！大半夜的拦下你的车，黑着脸站在车前，我差点以为他是来打劫的！”KAKA看我笑得方向盘都快握不住，眼见着车就要在马路上走S形了，大声的和我抗议道。  
当然那个Alpha不是来打劫的，他只是从夜店回酒店的时候车意外抛锚了，而恰好又因为输球心情不好没要助理们跟着，所以只能一个人倒霉兮兮的等在午夜米兰的街头，看看有没有过路的好心人愿意给他搭个车的。  
KAKA在这一幕里面当仍不让的扮演了这个好心人的角色，“那个时间本来附近就不太有车会路过，他又不会讲意大利语，我总不能把他丢在那里等着米兰媒体第二天新闻写什么‘场上矛盾场外激化，客场小妖露宿街头’之类的吧——虽然我始终担心他会不会突然想打我一顿——他们那边的媒体说他脾气挺糟糕的。”KAKA又挠挠头发，他的卷毛勾在他漂亮的手上，衬托手指又瘦又长。  
当然，那个Alpha还没有没眼色到让自己露宿街头，他规规矩矩的上了KAKA的车，和KAKA说话也是又礼貌又拘谨——和媒体描述的很不一样。他和KAKA都是说葡萄牙语的，他们之间就一些不痛不痒的话题聊了几句。  
“后来我才想起来，他不可能是想要来打我的吧，我的车是单向玻璃，他拦车的时候根本不知道车里面是谁，就我自己在那里瞎担心。他其实也挺腼腆的？我觉得可以这么说吧，我摇下车窗，他看见我结结实实的吃了一惊，上车以后还夸奖我说我那天踢的不错，虽然我真的紧张的要死。”KAKA挪挪位置，让自己能够稍微侧躺一点，“媒体总是说他桀骜不驯是一个很野的Alpha，场上场下都很花，场上技术花哨，场下花心，像是一只骄傲的大孔雀，张开看起来华丽的尾羽，其实只有光秃秃的屁股。”  
媒体的毒舌真是可怕，这样变着法子花样损人的话让人充满新奇感。但是在KAKA的话里话外，他的Alpha除了在场上身法华丽之外，其实是一个优秀又普通的大男孩，喜欢夜店喜欢新奇的服饰，好强倔强不认输，非常努力，性格本质兼具了现实主义者的清醒和理想主义者的浪漫。  
KAKA其实一直都不知道，他相当的会夸人。  
在平和的气氛中KAKA把他未来的Alpha送到了酒店，并且在对方的要求之下换了电话号码。“我本来以为只是随便换一下号码，礼节性的那种，我手机里面还有挺多这样的‘朋友’的，就是节假日群发消息的‘那种朋友’。”他试图做一个“你明白么？”的手势，“所以后来收到他的消息我还是很惊讶的，一度怀疑是不是他手机被人偷了。”  
“他找你道谢？”  
“不是，在挺久以后，突然有一天他给我发消息，说我们的比赛赢的很漂亮——我甚至都不知道他会看我的比赛。”KAKA笑起来有点不好意思，看上去有点少年意气的味道，“我也有看他们的比赛，我们开始就比赛交换一点意见，后来聊的就多了，比如怎么应对媒体啊，去颁奖该穿什么，有的时候他甚至会问我去夜店该怎么和Beta搭讪。”  
“尽管我都不怎么去夜店，但是我们还是能够聊得很开心。他没有我想象中那么开朗，很多时候不自觉的会流露出一种很深刻的孤独来，像是一只迷路的猛兽，我很难去理解那种孤独，那是他小时候那些不是那么愉快的经历有关系。就像是蜡烛，能够在人群中点亮，在没有人的地方就很安静的在一旁呆着。”  
我点点头，表示我可以想象，因为KAKA自己没有注意到，他自己也是这样一种人，活的隆重又优雅，高傲又心碎。和KAKA说话的时候，我总是忍不住把自己放到一个比他年长的角度，而总是忘记KAKA比我还要大几岁。大约是因为KAKA身上有一种易碎的气息，有点像我爸爸，他们身上都有一种隐忍的敏感，在保护着自己。  
我在家里向来更喜欢爸爸，父亲对我来说有一点疏离。父亲是一个很较真的人，哪怕是对于他唯一的女儿我，他也不曾改变他的脾气。我在少年时代花了很多的时间和他吵架还有赌气，但是大多数时候甚至他都不愿意回应的我的任性，有几次我觉得我还不如丢进海里面的石头，至少石头砸进水里面还有一个响声。而爸爸，爸爸总能理解我。我们也曾经组建过反抗暴君联盟，故意的违反父亲定下的规则，尽管长大了以后我明白了那个联盟也只是一种妥协，建立在我们承认并且遵守父亲的规则下小小的反叛，但是在苦闷的少年时代也算是难得的快乐。  
和KAKA聊天也是这样快乐的，只是目的地到了，暂时的中断了我们的谈话。  
我选择了一个不太有人的湖泊，两侧本来是宽广的田地，种着一些我不太能分辨的粮食作物，只是现在都被大雪覆盖，雪光反射照的田地间泛着盈盈的蓝色。KAKA兴奋的披上外套下车，外面的空气还是有些冷的，白气从我们的唇边逸出，空气里面掺杂着凛冽的味道。  
我记得07年阿玛尼出了一支香水，和这个味道很像，叫做寄情。  
KAKA走在我前面，铲雪车大约是一早来过，边上的雪堆的老高，中间的路上只有薄薄一层，KAKA也许是很想奔跑，但是不得不忍耐自己的脚步。  
湖已经封冻了，上面还压着雪，围着湖一圈黑压压的森林也压着雪，天地之间只有雪簌簌从树上落下来的声音。KAKA双手环成一个圈，像是一个小喇叭，但是张嘴以后什么也没能喊出来，只有一团一团的白气，遮挡住他的眼睛。  
他的眼睛不知道是不是被风吹红。  
我想到他说的，“有的时候，我真的很想他，那个时候的他，还有现在的他。”


	5. Chapter 5

我们短暂的胜利逃亡结束以后，KAKA就没有再出过门，一是因为三月底四月初的加拿大还没有大规模回暖，二也是因为信息素缺乏症，他不得不接受一些封闭治疗。  
信息素缺乏症大概是我最讨厌的病症，没有之一。因为信息素同质化，胎儿在腹内会信息素腺体发育不平衡，有可能会影响孩子未来的性别分化，严重的情况甚至会导致孩子信息素感知能力永久缺失。它多数会产生同性伴侣家庭，两个男性Beta家庭或者是两个女性Beta家庭，或者更加极端一点的双Alpha的家庭，亦或者是胎儿双亲长期分居的正常性别搭配家庭。  
对于信息素缺乏症，我想我有绝对的发言权，我灰暗的少年时代就是拜它所赐。我出生于一个双Alpha组成的家庭，这不但让我背负上了“同性恋家庭出生的孩子”的名号，还让我终身收到信息素感知能力永久缺失。我的父亲和爸爸，我现在也不知道谁是那个神奇的、居然能够以alpha之身承担生育职能的我生理上的“母亲”，但毫无疑问的是，他们的结合某种程度上是一种错误，他们创造了我这样一个残次品，两个Alpha的信息素交织在同一个屋檐下面，没打起来都是谢天谢地。要是在古代是社会，像我这样没办法通过信息素来感知世界的未知和危险的幼崽，大概是不配活着的。我不得不定期去医院输入信息素来维持内分泌平衡，以及忍受所有人异样的目光——我和我的双亲第一第二性别没有一个是相同的。  
两个强大的Alpha组成的家庭，居然生了一个残缺的Beta，尽管这在生理学角度是一件很正常的事情，但是在社会学的角度这简直是耻辱，至少我遇见过的所有人都把我的存在当做反Alpha同性婚姻的例证，简直可以被写入宪法的反面教材。  
不过那是二十七年以前的事情了，感谢技术的发展吧，否则生活压力造成的孕期家庭聚少离多的现状得诞生多少悲剧啊。  
封闭治疗就是在一个相对封闭的空间里面注入相当浓度的人造信息素，让孕妇或者是孕妇待在这个环境里面，给身体和孩子一种区别化信息素充足的错觉。  
二十八周已经算是孕晚期了，我每天晚上睡前都要做一个工作，拿着表贴着卡卡的肚子监听胎心，我数着数字，祈祷它千万别太快或是太慢。到三十周以后，卢卡的胎心跳动速率突然不规律，我不敢拖沓，立马给KAKA预约了孕检。  
血检出来我心里默念，可千万别是信息素缺失症，千万别。  
然而生活最喜欢开玩笑，你最怕是什么它往往给你来什么，我盯着报告上的信息素指标看了足足二十秒，还是不得不接受这么一现实。但是运气还算好的是，发现的早，让卢卡躲过了先天不足的悲惨命运。  
KAKA面对这个消息格外的平静，接待我们的还是Vivien，他什么都没说就跟着Vivien去抽血——用来制作人造抑制剂。Vivien安抚KAKA：“亲爱的这不是一个什么大问题，至少现下来说，你肚子里的小宝贝很坚强的。”  
KAKA笑的有点勉强，他眉毛微微下压，让眼睛深陷在阴影之下，看上去很“blue”。我们在回家的路上，他抱着放在车上的我给他准备的抱枕窝在副驾座，把半张脸沉在抱枕里面。我和他说过，他还是坐在后座比较好，后座相对宽敞一点，让他那双长腿不至于无处安放。  
晚上我们吃的相对简单，餐后，我选了《哈利波特与凤凰社》作为我们电影时间的主角——我觉得这并不是一个好的选择，可是我们上周看了《哈利波特与火焰杯》，KAKA很想继续往下面看。  
《凤凰社》的剧情不像前几部那么的欢快，相对来说极强的政治隐喻和相对沉重的叙事结构，让这部作品不那么观赏愉快。我问KAKA要不要换一个看，他需要心情稳定和愉快。  
KAKA拒绝了，他坚持想先把这个系列看完。  
在我的认知里面KAKA是绝不轻易哭的，然而小天狼星穿过重重幕布向死亡的深渊坠落的时候，我清晰的看见他的无名指摁在内眼角，眼泪沿着陡峭的鼻翼滑落，被他指腹温柔的擦去。  
我抽了纸巾递给他，他局促的笑起来，眼眶像是干涸的红棕色眼影，巧妙的画了一个伤感的圈。  
“Lucy，信息素缺失是什么样的？”他基本上这几个月都没有外出，他在赛场上晒出来的微微带点蜜色的皮肤渐渐回归一种像是白巧克力浆的颜色，他的头发也长了，搭在他的脸上，让他看上去像是油画里面的学者或是信徒。  
我有一种极其强烈的冲动，想脱口而出，“梅菲斯特，离开吧，他不是你的浮士德。”然而我听见我说的是：“其实就是简单的感觉不到而已。我从来没有感知到信息素过，所以我也说不出着其中的差别，只有在不得不通过静脉注射来维持信息素平衡的时候才会有一点的真实感。”  
情感告诉我我应该说的更和缓一点，别去打击KAKA，但是我的理智告诉我，我应该讲的更实际一点，告诉他信息素缺失真的很糟糕，我不知道父亲身上海洋的气息有多么的浩瀚，也不知道爸爸身上皮革的气息有多么的迷人，我不知道信息素能带来怎样的安宁也不知道他会引起怎样的愤怒。我像是被这个世界排挤在外，我只能闻着橘子想，我喜欢的人身上喜悦的信息素会不会和这个有一点相似。  
“对不起，”他看上去非常的抱歉，言语之间带上了浓重的鼻音：“我不是……”  
“没事啊，因为从来没有感受到过，所以我也不觉得有什么难过的。”我摊开手，试图俏皮的说。他的眼睛沉在刘海之下，这让我没办法感知他的情绪。  
“你在担心卢卡么？”我看着他毛茸茸的刘海在思考有什么办法能让他把那一层厚厚的遮挡物弄掉，比如发卡之类的，这么长的刘海他写论文的时候也应该很难受吧。  
“这应该是我的过错。”KAKA抬头，可是他似乎没有考虑到他的刘海，卷卷的头发似乎有几丝戳进了他的眼睛，他揉了一揉眼睛，用两只手指把厚重的刘海夹在手指中间，轻轻摩挲，“如果以后他以后感受不到，那是我的错。”  
“可是他会感觉的到的。”我直视他的眼睛，也许是孕激素的原因让他软化以至于有点软弱了起来，他似乎比以往更容易哭。  
我最不会哄人，所以不能让他哭出来。  
“封闭治疗能够通过你的皮肤呼吸极大的补充卢卡缺失的信息素，从而保证信息素的平衡，这个和我出生的时候已经不一样了。”我深吸一口气，“如果我的父亲或者是爸爸说，他们对我感到抱歉，我会很难过，这不是他们的错，爱情本身有什么错呢？”  
我真的很不喜欢用自己来做例子，我真很不喜欢在治疗中提及自己的家庭，我真的很不喜欢。  
KAKA嘴唇颤抖了一下，我在继续说出点什么的时候转移话题：“你的头发有点太长了，要不要去剪一下？”  
“你帮我剪可以么？”KAKA微微踟躇，顺着我的话换了话题。  
“我可不是专业的，要是剪砸了……”  
“反正我也不出门。”他很快的把话接过去。  
我在餐桌边的靠背椅上面垫了一个软垫，拿了两块大浴巾又拿了两个用来夹食品袋的夹子，把两块浴巾围着KAKA夹起来，拿了一把备用的钝头剪刀和一把大梳子放在一边，我把电脑抱出来，查了一个剪发的教程放在一边。  
KAKA在我准备东西的时候把《凤凰社》的结尾又看了一遍，看我准备的差不多了，又把进度条拉到前面，然后慢吞吞的站起来，走到桌边。  
“再次声明啊，你很有可能要看到你这一生最糟糕的发型了。”我假装严肃的说。  
“没事，你很有可能要剪你这一生剪过的最麻烦的头发了，鉴于你并非是专业剪头发的。”他也假装正经，煞有介事的边说边扶着肚子坐到我的面前。  
剪发的过程中，他闭着眼睛，在听凤凰社的剧情。剪头发，我的确不是专业的，但是我在家里的时候有给爸爸剪过头发，说实话剪的其丑无比，但是爸爸自那以后总是让我给他剪，说我剪的好。父亲说好什么呀，简直是一块丑的不行的试验田。  
餐厅的地上不一会儿掉了一堆的卷的四面八方的头发，小天狼星第三次摔下去的时候，他睁开眼睛对我说，“Lucy，你说幸福是不是守恒的？有些人在幸福的时候，有些人不幸，必须保持一个平衡。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“我有的时候会想，我究竟是幸运还是不幸。”  
“而我的幸运与不幸，是否会给别人带来不幸或者是幸运呢？”  
我只能说：“幸与不幸我们们必须忍耐，使我们行完了神的旨意，就可以得着所应许的。”（希伯来书）

KAKA的人造信息素送来的时候，他正在和家里打电话。我拆了包装，一个挺大的箱子，里面是一个加湿器一样的圆形仪器，里面还有六盒小玻璃瓶的药剂，一盒十二支。我拿了一盒，把剩余的收起来，然后一手抱着仪器，一手拿着小盒子，走到楼上去敲KAKA的房门，我故意把楼梯踩的很重，然后敲敲KAKA的房门。  
KAKA和家里的关系缓和了一点，他和他的妈妈各退了一步，他告诉他妈妈他正在接受治疗，他的妈妈不再执着的要KAKA回家。  
我想着应该是一件好事情。  
我进房间的时候KAKA刚刚挂掉电话，他坐在房间的懒人沙发里面，试图借此来减轻腰部的压力。但是懒人沙发的问题就是人一旦陷下去了就很难再站起来，尤其是像KAKA现在这样重心不太稳的话，会笨拙的像翻不过身的乌龟。  
他无奈的向我伸出双手，发出求救的信号，我只好先把“加湿器”放在地上，先把他从沙发的魔爪中给解救出来。  
“是幸运符文到了么？”他现在走路有点像一只托着蛋的企鹅，步子小还走得慢，晃过来看我把仪器插上电。  
“是你的幸运护盾，”我打开盖子里面有一个一个小小的凹槽，抽出一支不过手指粗细的玻璃瓶，一端是白色的粉末，一端是液体，我用力摇晃瓶子，让液体和粉末混合均匀，然后在瓶颈处掰断，迅速的插在在凹槽中，再把盖子关上。  
我和KAKA一起靠着桌子站，等仪器加热出信息素的味道来，虽然我什么都闻不到。KAKA深呼吸，脸上露出落寞的神色，旋即又笑起来，他的头发给我修短了很多，露出了光洁的额头，笑起来特别孩子气。  
“是什么味道的？”我好奇的问。  
“安息香和酒精，”KAKA走到床边坐下，“很浓很浓的酒精。”  
“和他的气味很像。”  
KAKA拿起床边的课本翻了几页又放下了，靠着墙看了几秒天花板，“Lucy，有吃的么？我有点饿了。”  
“水果塔和crèmebrulee，我去拿。”我识趣的起身下楼。  
水果塔和crèmebrulee都要手工现做的，不过不难，我把brulee和塔的底料放进烤箱热好，打发低脂奶油，新鲜水果切块，然后带上手套取出烤箱里的东西，把奶油均匀的填在塔底料上，一层奶油一层水果叠起来，最后在顶端放一颗提子。做这些的时候，我放着那天车里的那首葡语歌：  
“Pra quefalar?   
何以倾心  
Se você não quer me ouvir  
当你已不在乎我的音讯  
Fugir agora não resolve nada...   
逃避并不能解决所有问题

Mas não vou chorar   
但我绝不哭泣  
Se você quiser partir   
如果你就此轻言别离  
Às vezes a distância ajuda  
有时我们只需一段距离  
E essa tempestade   
再阴霾的暴风骤雨  
Um dia vai acabar...   
也终将散去”  
我准备好热的擦手巾卷好放在旁边，还有叉子和勺子，拿一个大托盘装好了，转了一圈实在没有什么能做的了，才端上楼。  
与我想象的完全不同，KAKA很平静的在看他的课本，我推开门进去的时候，他抬起头：“我等你好久啦。”他揉了揉肚子，我想，他的本意是想表达他饿了，但是他现在手能碰到的可不是胃，而是小卢卡。  
也许小卢卡也饿了，也许是对于爸爸的爱抚有了反应，他在肚子里面小小的挣动了一下，KAKA的肚子上面出现了一个可爱的小凸起，KAKA穿了一件白色的贴身针织衫，是John的手工。John很贴心，衣服不厚重但是足够保暖也不显臃肿，细织的衣服贴在肚子上，也不会让KAKA错过任何一次的胎动。  
胎动毫无疑问能让任何一个新手爸爸激动的语无伦次，无论他是不是承担孕育这一角色，虽然我们的小绅士的舒展运动被他的大绅士爸爸称为“毫无规律的拳打脚踢”。KAKA笑着这么说，眉毛却绞在一起，胎动可不就是拳击嘛——当胎儿在子宫内部活动的时候，他的四肢不可避免的会撞上子宫壁，就像有人从肚子里面击打肚子，这种感觉想想也应该蛮疼的。  
我放下托盘，和KAKA肚子里的小宝贝打了一个招呼，然后再是他爸爸：“我本来以为你会需要一点自己的时间。”  
说完我突然想我是不是太唐突了，过度揣测被陪护者的心理状态是很不好的，虽然我已经忘记书本上面那些说明它是如何不好的条条框框了，但是这是不好的。  
KAKA并没有因为我的妄加揣测而感到恼怒，这让我微微舒了一口气，他的注意力多是放在了水果塔上，咬着勺子抬头看我的样子很像一只被打扰了吃桉树叶的考拉，有点懵懂的呆气。“哦，”他似乎才明白过来我在说什么的样子，恍然大悟的语气：“因为是我决定要离开他的。”  
“因为是我自己决定离开他的，所以，我就不应该离不开。”他塞了一大口的水果，“也许这真的很艰难。但是‘我祈求为要得这孩子。耶和华已将我所求的赐给我了。’”  
“‘所以，我将这孩子归与耶和华，使他终身归与耶和华。’——撒母耳记上。”经历这许许多多的艰难之后，他仍然在圣经中寻找慰藉，把突如其来的孩子当做自己所求，内心便可以得到些许的平静。我自己是这么想，但这又是成为了我过度揣摩的证据，我必须停下来这种不恰当的行为。  
我和KAKA很少讨论圣经，尽管我对圣经的内容也还算熟悉，对其中的一些章节也能诵读，在颇为受伤的时候也曾试图在圣经中寻求理想王圣，然而也许终究心有愤懑，我没能得到我想要的平和宁静，但是为了纯粹的相信而相信的习惯却被保留了下来，还有祈祷。  
他的嘴被奶油填满，只好点点头表示我所记得的部分是正确的。  
我想我应该给他准备一杯柠檬水的，是我疏忽了。KAKA应当是喜欢甜食的，但是由于有卢卡，我不得不控制他的糖分摄入，防止血糖过高削弱他的抵抗力。  
我坐在椅子上想，安息香混合着酒精究竟是一个什么味道。  
说到酒精，我能够想起的只有医院。  
“安息香的味道啊，很难说吧，”KAKA开始吃另外一个小点心，crème brulee上面我没有给他做焦糖层，奶黄色的brulee轻轻一晃就会微微抖动，他嘟嘟囔囔的说这样的brulee就像是“没有刺的刺猬”，“”  
“是一种平常闻起来很淡的香味，有点甜，有一点点像放到化掉了的香草冰淇淋，然后混上一点肉桂的味道。但是，当他生气的时候就会很冲，很呛人，在再混合了浓重的酒精以后，简直像是——”KAKA皱眉回想，“你把所有的酒倒进一个桶里面然后倒进一个桶里面然后加了一桶洗衣粉一大把辣椒粉然后还放在火上面烤焦了，相信我，我一点都没夸张。”  
“他也会和你发脾气么？”我有点意外。  
“不是，他虽然脾气也没有很好，但是他从来没有对我发过脾气。我们那一年在北方比赛，下雪了，我们没能拿下那一场，他在更衣室里发了好大的脾气，对他自己。信息素的味道弄得到处都是，还要强说没事。哇，那都算得上是一场更衣室事故了，要是给举报上去，说他滥用信息素引起争端，一不小心还能给扣上一个性别歧视，好在那个时候队里还没有Omega，否则再来一个性别压迫，估计他那一个赛季就报废了。”KAKA把吃空了小盏放回托盘里，“不过，也算帮他扳回一城。”  
“扳回一城？”  
“他作为一个Alpha，味道闻起来却是甜的，可经常被人嘲笑了。我记得马德里竞技还专门写了一首歌来唱他闻起来像是一个小姑娘有的时候我们踢的不太好，被自己家球迷嘘的时候，马竞球迷就在看台上唱这个。”  
“你们曾经同队过啊，我还以为你们一直都是死敌，像是罗密欧与朱丽叶似的。”我听故事听得有点入迷。  
“罗密欧与朱丽叶可指的不是我们，而且之前我们也不算死敌，只能说是偶尔遇见的对手。我离开米兰以后我们同队了一段时间。”KAKA漫不经心的笑笑，“同队以后才知道他那么幼稚，要是早知道，我可能就不会和他在一起了。”  
“这是开玩笑的吧。”我也笑了。  
“当然是开玩笑的啊，”KAKA鼓起他的脸颊做了一个鬼脸，“他即使幼稚也幼稚的很可爱啊，很吸引人的可爱。那个时候我还想要不要以后和弗朗一样，去拍一个笑话集，专门替他记录一下他做过的那些蠢事——你应该知道的吧就是弗朗西斯科·托蒂，他有拍一个笑话集，我们看的时候简直快要笑死了。”  
我虽然我怎么看球，但是拜爸爸和父亲所赐，我还是知道弗朗西斯科·托蒂是谁的，尽管我没看过他的笑话集，KAKA的描述让我很有想买来看看的冲动。  
“不过后来想想还是算了，我可不想让人分享那些可爱的瞬间。”KAKA还咬着勺子，说话有一点含糊不清“那都是我的。”  
“哇哦，占有欲啊。”我惊讶的说。  
KAKA像是一个得逞的小恶魔，挥动了一下他的小勺子，我忍住没说他看起来像是挥舞着小木棍的神仙教母——一定是因为哈利波特看多了，“拜托Lucy，他是我爱的人，我又不是圣人，有的时候看见他和Omega粉丝合影我都要心里默念嫉妒是七宗罪之一。”  
“不过我们现在分开还不到半年，等等有没有半年，”KAKA掰着手指计算他们分手的时间，我真实的为他的期末检测感到担忧起来，“反正差不多半年了吧，我居然开始希望他能够有一段新的恋情，不要为我所苦。”  
“这是什么虐恋情深，”我试图不要让话题沉下去，沉出一种痛觉来，“应当说：‘爱情众水不能息灭，大水也不能淹没。’”  
“雅歌？”他笑起来，“但是爱情是可以消退的，外力做不到的事情，内力可以做到。我是真的这么想的。”  
“Lucy，能够遇见他是一件很好的事情，他是这样一个人，无论好坏你都会被他吸引，但是他依旧容易为感情所伤害，因为他的本质上，是一个很柔软善良的人，而有的时候生活不是那么的顺人心意。刚刚和他在一起的时候，我就想过，我至少不能给他带来伤害，然而我食言了。”  
“我只能向上帝祈祷，有人能代替我弥补我的过错，不至于让我对他永远亏欠。”窗外夜色渐沉，房间里面的大灯还没有打开，只有他的桌上一盏台灯，照亮他的侧脸，他曾经尖锐明显的颧骨因为体脂的调整而掩盖在他逐渐圆润的脸部弧线之下，挺直的鼻梁给他侧脸蒙上一层砂纸般的阴影，像是木偶戏里面颜色脱落的人偶被放在角落。  
“‘凡事都不可亏欠人，惟有彼此相爱，要常以为亏欠。因为爱人的，就完全了律法。’你们注定要互相亏欠。”  
“‘像那不可奸淫，不可杀人，不可偷盗，不可贪婪，或有别的诫命，都包在“爱人如己”这一句话之内了。’”KAKA把双腿垂下来，他人高腿长，肚子有个崽，就没办盘腿坐，长腿就有种无处安放的感觉。  
“‘爱是不加害与人的，所以爱就完全了律法。’”我们一起说完了剩下的部分。  
KAKA做的是为了爱使得爱消亡的事情，这从理智和社会道德上来说是无可指摘的，但是从情感上来说，就有不可避免的意难平。  
不过看样子只是我难平，并没有KAKA。  
他晚间还要写一写作业，我整理的了东西准备下楼收拾晚餐。  
临走时我还是没有忍耐住我的好奇心，我问他：“那人造的信息素比较像什么时候的他呢？”  
KAKA又戴上了平光镜，他已经不近视很久了，但是还是戒不掉喜欢戴眼镜看书的习惯，“嗯，很像我们有一年一起过圣诞，他难得睡迟了的时候。”  
“还没有睡醒，但是安息香和酒已经醒了。”


	6. Chapter 6

我和KAKA的相处已经逐渐接近尾声了，我们一起看完了很多的电影，两个人在哈利波特结局的时候抢一盒餐巾纸，恨不得整张脸都埋到纸盒里面——怀孕的时候，不适宜看太过于悲伤的电影，否则会引起宫缩而导致早产甚至是流产。  
但是KAKA坚持要把这个系列看完才肯看下一部电影，而我在抗议无效之后只好做了罪恶的陪同者，结果就是一起哭的稀里哗啦之后我再选系列电影的时候小心小心再小心，一定要努力绕开这种看上去傻乐其实背后都是刀的电影。  
当然，KAKA提议的《死神来了》系列也被我严词拒绝了——他并不是真的有多想看，只是想看我上蹿下跳又拿他没办法的样子。相处久了，他不再掩饰他小恶魔的那一部分本性，在一些无关痛痒无伤大雅的地方耍一点小性子，大多数时候我都顺着他，不仅仅因为他是我的雇主，我觉得我们在某种程度上也能称为朋友了。  
当然《死神来了》不在顺从列表，但是我寻找电影列表的时候发现大多数好看的电影都带一点悲情，悲剧总是更能让人动容。  
现在每天的电影时间是KAKA为数不多的休息时间，他最近多处了很多事情要忙，首当其冲的是期末论文，加拿大的期末来的比较早，在五月左右，这就意味着KAKA不得不在临产之前写完他的论述报告，远程授课的好处在于他至少不用到学校去参加闭卷考试。我又想起那个躺在分娩床上还在思索presentation的Omega，真心觉得人类对知识探索的热情是无穷无尽的，对于挂科重修的恐惧也是无穷无尽的。  
而后KAKA正在准备关于自己和卢卡身份的问题，卢卡出生在加拿大，毫无疑问他可以拿到加拿大巴西双国籍，而KAKA本人有巴西国籍，以及四年的加拿大学生签证。KAKA生产结束以后不会即刻返回巴西，会在加拿大再停留几年，不仅仅是为了学业。在加拿大待产的六个月将近七个月让KAKA觉得加拿大相对来说比较安全，比较适合隐居。  
KAKA说起来的时候，我没忍住笑出声了，说他简直是像圣经里面的先贤——当然是讽刺，我有点我敢相信我居然会这么和我的雇主说话，只是我们越来越经常在家里讽刺玩笑，我担忧都有点担忧不过来了。  
KAKA的经纪人来过几趟，一是来看看KAKA是否还好，二是因为他和KAKA的合约在KAKA预产期以后的一个月就到期了，他们之间还有一些文件要处理。他的经纪人来的很谨慎，也从来没有带来过什么媒体隐患。  
媒体隐患是KAKA的妈妈带来的。KAKA最终还是决心告诉他的家庭，他的身上究竟发生了什么事情。  
“卢卡已经要缺少一部分的家庭了，我总不能让他再缺少另一部分吧？”KAKA如是说到，“尤其是卢卡现在八个多月了，就快要降生了，他的祖父母还一无所知；而且妈妈总不至于在这一时刻在歇斯底里的责怪我。”然而他深呼吸了好几口还是没能成功拨出去电话，他把从二楼房间里面探出脑袋呼唤正在楼下浇花的我，“Lucy！你能上来一下么？”  
他拜托我看着他打电话，万一他说不下去了，还能有个人来接手。  
其实我很想拒绝他，我的天啊，让我和家长打交道——好吧我也一直在和家长打交道——新手家长也是家长。  
但是，其实我连自家家长都搞不定，然而KAKA可怜巴巴的看着你的时候，你很难把拒绝的话说出口。最后的结果就是我们两个人一本正经的面对面坐在床上，看着手机发呆。KAKA打了一个下午的腹稿，然而还是并没有什么用。  
就在我终于忍不下去准备帮他拨出去的时候，手机自己响了，是KAKA妈妈的电话，而我的手指正好碰到了接听键。  
KAKA手忙脚乱的接起电话，然后开始长达二十分钟的东拉西扯，磨磨蹭蹭的让我在一边干着急。  
KAKA说了很多，也在不停的问一些问题，他似乎很担心他的话突然停下来，他一句话说完，在等妈妈那边回复，然后嗫嚅一下，很快找另一个问题一直问到他没有问题可以问。  
他妈妈应该是很熟悉儿子的，如果我能看出不对，她也能发现，在毫无重点的闲扯聊天之后，她直截了当的问：“Ricky，发生了什么？”  
“A mãe，我要和你说一件事情，你不要尖叫，也不要哭，如果可以的话不要崩溃，最重要的千万不要告诉别人，我最爱你，最相信你，所以我现在只能告诉你，请你为我保持冷静好么？”  
“我怀孕了，现在八个多月。”  
他的妈妈那边看起来异常的平静，我听不懂葡萄牙语，只能看着KAKA神经质的搅动被子，把我刚刚洗好的被子的表面搅出皱巴巴的痕迹来。  
他又说了几句，眼眶泛起红来，我赶忙给他去拿纸巾，他却把手机递给我，“妈妈想和你说话。”  
我特别的忐忑，莫名其妙的有一种从犯或者包庇犯的不安，我清了一清嗓子，回忆了一下我在念书的时候教授们特别喜欢学生用的那种语气，然后再回忆了一下医生学长们对病患家属的语气，然后才接过电话。  
我觉得这个步骤过了好几分钟，然而看了看通话时间其实只过了几秒。  
我用我最标准的英语和电话那端说：“您好，夫人。”  
“您好，听Ricky说，您是他的看护医生Luciana，谢谢您这一段时间对Ricky的照顾。”她的英语有些生硬还带有葡萄牙语的口音但是一点都不妨碍理解。  
我看过KAKA的资料，他的妈妈是一位数学老师，我也的确有一种在办公室被问话的感觉，她并不咄咄逼人，某种程度上说话语里听上去应该是一位和蔼包容的女性。但是她的问题问的很细，方方面面都要问到，我尽量用不复杂的英语和她解释KAKA的日常生活，医学名词要替换的时候的简直有种考试考名词解释的酸爽感。而有关于KAKA心情甚至是KAKA所思所想的问题，我只能看着KAKA给我的提词器——他用来记日常和备忘的小册子，他手写一两个重要的单词，其他的靠我自己心领神会。  
哇，简直是《真爱至上》里面经典手写板的再现——好吧说是你画我猜更加准确一点，我甚至背后出了一身冷汗。当莱特夫人问我，我们这里是否方便，她想过来看看自己的儿子的时候，我和KAKA都短暂的愣了一下，然后KAKA在小本子上大大的写了一个“NO”后面还更了三个惊叹号。  
我犹豫的和他妈妈说由于月份大了，她过来可能有诸多不便，而且吸引来媒体也不是闹着玩的，但是莱特夫人大约是弄清楚了我们的小把戏，客客气气的让我把电话给KAKA。  
最后又是双方各退一步，KAKA的妈妈会过来，呆到KAKA生产，但是不能告诉他的弟弟和爸爸。至于媒体，KAKA的妈妈会说是来加拿大疗养的。我给她联系了医院，她到了以后会立即办理入住，然后我在过去接她，保险起见，我得开车跨好几个城市。幸好五月的加拿大冰雪基本都化干净了，我驱车过去，在医院停车库等了好一会儿，才看见裹得严严实实的莱特夫人从急诊区的小门跑过来，确认了我的车牌号以后上车。  
她和KAKA长的很像。  
这辆车是全单向玻璃，上车意味着相对安全。我不敢久留，开车立即往回走。  
莱特夫人保养得宜，仪态很好，一路上她与我聊天的内容一般都是围绕着KAKA。她全心全意的爱着他的儿子，渴望儿子能够有一个正常的美满的家庭。KAKA从小就很乖巧，很让她省心，除了18岁他的颈椎受伤差点瘫痪以外。  
“再糟糕能比死神差点带走我的孩子更糟糕的么？”她坐在车里，手包放在膝盖上，“媒体关于他的传闻满天飞，而我却联系不上我的孩子，刚开始的四个月，他甚至一个简讯都没有发给我。媒体能猜到的我和他的爸爸也都能猜到，只是他太让我难过了，甚至——没有发一个简讯给我。”  
我不知道该怎么安慰她，只能在红灯的路口安抚的拍拍莱特夫人放在膝盖上的手。  
“他很现在还好。”  
莱特夫人低下头，棕色的头发温柔的绕在颈间，“Thanksgod, 他还好。”  
KAKA和莱特夫人的相见很感人，她肆意的拥抱着比她高出一截的儿子，尽管他们中间不仅仅隔着巨大的身高差，还有一个圆滚滚的肚子。  
当天晚上，是莱特夫人下厨做了一顿大餐，虽然我再三建议她可以先休息，明天再做，毕竟巴西到加拿大飞一路折腾，实在是累人。  
“谢谢你的好意，Luciana，”她微笑着放下行李，坚决的进了厨房：“但是请原谅一个母亲实在想为她的孩子做一顿饭的心情吧。而且你一路开车也累了吧，请请好好休息一下吧。”  
晚餐实在美味，我一时间没忍住吃多了，非常不好意思的揉揉自己的肚子，然后赶在莱特夫人起身之前收拾餐桌——总不能让莱特夫人再做餐后的整理。  
莱特夫人应该有很多要和KAKA说，我不想打扰她们。  
我在洗碗的时候看见外面有闪光灯闪了一下，我对闪光灯还是相当的敏感的，这是之前工作积累下来的经验，我思索着一路上是哪里不小心被记者追踪了么，细节过了一遍没有什么问题，我也就不再去想如何被发现的了，毕竟，记者多是我不了解的手段。  
眼下紧要的是不能让他们拍见KAKA。  
我给KAKA的经纪人挂了一个电话，告知他这件事情。经纪人显的很头疼，他指责我的措施不当，我无可辩解，只能认下。  
后面到生产之前KAKA都不能离开房子，最好房间的窗帘都不要拉开，我觉得这个不是什么问题，KAKA这几个月都没怎么离开过家。  
莱特夫人也最好不要外出，让记者们无料可挖知难而退。  
他再三警告我，不要在生什么事了，他很忙。  
我回到客厅里的时候，KAKA和莱特夫人的对话刚刚告一段落，也不知道是凑巧还是他们的体贴，我和他们说了可能有狗仔的事情。  
KAKA立即答应，莱特夫人也爽快的保证了她不会随便外出或者是干脆不出门，倒是让我有点惊讶。莱特夫人是如此的随和，随和的我有点难以置信。  
莱特夫人来了以后，我本来就不重的工作量更是进一步的减轻，除了睡前监听胎心仍然是我的工作，其余的像是睡前按摩消除水肿之类的她都接过去了，虽然KAKA不太乐意，他的房间里面常时间点着信息素，他并不想让母亲知道那个让他怀孕的人的信息素的气息。  
他仍然想保护他的Alpha。  
但是他的母亲很坚决，KAKA从来无法在与母亲的争执中占到上风，便也放弃了。莱特夫人一进他的房间就皱起眉毛，明显不是太喜欢安息香混合着酒精的气息。  
我让KAKA平躺在床上，用特制的精油替他按摩小腿，然后是肚子——防止妊娠纹，最后再是胸部。  
KAKA很不好意思，他的胸部在孕中期就开始二次发育，本来充满弹性的胸肌逐渐的软化变成储存卢卡后来口粮的哺乳期胸部。Beta尤其是男性的胸部在这个阶段容易因为产乳开始但管道堵塞不通而胀痛，需要通过按摩来解决这个问题。  
我一早就和KAKA说过如果他感觉胸部有点涨痛的就一定要和我说，要乘早按摩。KAKA当时听着脸就红了，就不要说开始涨奶以后结结巴巴的和我说的场景了，我觉的KAKA应该一辈子都不会愿意回想起来的。  
而我现在要当着他母亲的面为他按摩胸部，做一个示范，别说他了连我都觉得尴尬——是真的尴尬，尤其是你一边做还要一边讲解的时候，“按摩的时候请避开乳头和乳晕，着重按摩乳肉部分，刺激乳头会引起宫缩，可能会造成早产。”  
我尽量的让我的声音保持没有什么感情的冷静，这只是必须的讲解，医学知识，我应该保持足够的专业，虽然我已经感受到了我耳朵传来的热度，我真的十分希望我没有遗传到我父亲那个容易皮肤泛红的体质。  
莱特夫人没有戳穿我的尴尬，她很认真的学着甚至还用KAKA的记事本写下了过程步骤，当然也看见了我们打电话时的小动作，她饱含谴责的看了我和KAKA一眼，但是没多说什么。  
她真是体贴。

媒体的讨厌程度有的时候让我难以想象，他们坚持不懈的在我们家附近逗留了两周，拍到了无数的我独自出门的照片。  
其实这真的很令人烦躁，尤其是天气正好，KAKA需要晒晒太阳来补充点维生素D，可是媒体的长枪短炮让我们不得不紧紧把房间遮起来，避免被人看见KAKA大着肚子的样子。  
可是有的时候以外总是突如其然让人防不胜防。  
KAKA网购了一瓶香水，挺早之前下的单，用的是我的名字，是一瓶成分里面以安息香为主的女士用香，想作为礼物送给我——他真的很nice，但是好巧不巧正好在媒体几乎快放弃的时候送到——加拿大快递总是不按常理出牌，我开门签收的时候，一个记者冲过来凑着门缝一阵猛拍，我失声尖叫毫不犹豫的伸手去推摄像镜头。  
然而他什么都没有拍到，KAKA不在一楼，他在二楼的房间里面。  
记者很失望，但是在我的黑脸和要以他私闯民宅和威胁人身安全起诉他他才悻悻离开——我的反应然他误以为他真的是闯入了一个无料可以挖的民宅，而我也只是一个单独在家的独居女性，可能还是有持枪令的那种。  
我刚刚舒了一口气，关上门，就看见莱特夫人脸色煞白的跑下来说，KAKA刚才起身的时候被楼下的动静所惊扰，不小心摔了一跤。  
我赶忙上楼，KAKA平躺在床上，摔的不重，只是稍微的磕碰，羊水没有破。我还是没办法放下心来，他的临产期将近，这么一下很有可能会造成提前破水。  
我先打电话给医院，让那边做准备，不仅仅是医疗上的准备，还有防媒体方面准备，同时我也提前准备催产针和生产包。  
我的预感总是好的不准坏的准，晚上我睡的不太踏实，花了好长时间才勉勉强强迷迷糊糊睡过去，突然听见响铃。为了防止KAKA晚上突然有事情，我在他的床头装了一个老式的摁铃，很响的那种，我能在隔壁房间听见。  
我翻身下床跑过去，果然提早破水了。  
我尽量冷静的扶起卡卡给他穿上外套，拿上生产包，并且拒绝了西梦妮——也就是莱特夫人——想一起去的请求。  
说实话，我是真的怕了媒体。  
西梦妮没有坚持，她帮着我扶着KAKA，在我去拿东西的时候，给KAKA披上了外套，加拿大六月上旬的深夜还是稍微有一些冷，她吻他儿子的额头，“上帝会祝福你的。”  
我把车开过来，尽量的小动静，KAKA上车以后，我先把催产素给他挂上。胎膜早破，无宫缩，催产素用来诱导宫缩。  
这一周我都在和KAKA重复生产手册的内容，我开车的时候让他自己感应宫缩，到了三分钟一次一次三十秒的频率的时候告诉我，然后我给他拔针同时停止挂催产素。  
我一路车开的风驰电掣，但是还算四平八稳。KAKA一开始还是默不作声的，渐渐的呼吸声渐重，开始发出吃痛的呻吟，并且随着宫缩的频率上升，越来越频繁。我让他从生产包里面找出几条巧克力，先塞下去，防止到最后没有体力。  
他很听话的吃了，虽然已经疼出了眼泪。  
我安抚他，到了医院以后是无痛生产，他点点头，却没有多说话。  
六月加拿大的晚上浮动着花的香气，在空无一人的街道上面，我们顶着夜色有点狼狈的去迎接一个宝宝。  
进了医院依旧是Vivien迎接我们，KAKA在加护产房，很快挂上了麻药，肚子上系上了两条松松的绑带，一条用来计算宫缩频率，一条用来监测胎心，在疼痛渐渐消下去以后，医生让他侧躺过来，按照宫缩的频率用力，每两分钟用力十秒，第一次KAKA的脸涨的通红，他是真的在屏息用力。  
西梦妮打了好几个电话过来，之前我在开车没有接到，现在我陪在病房里面就接了起来，我告诉她一切都好，可是她的声音听起来还是如此的担忧。在用力的间隙我让KAKA和她说了几句话，KAKA张口就是请她放心。  
KAKA几次剧烈宫缩之后有点力量不够，医生不在要求他勉力，而是让他先靠在床边缓一缓积攒体力。卢卡有些过度眷恋爸爸身体内的温暖，而不愿意离开。  
西梦妮没有挂电话，但是也没有说话，我们只是在等。KAKA再一次挂上了催产素，并且喝了能量水。医生再一次按照仪器上的数据让他用力，而这一次卢卡没有让他的父亲多等。  
终于在一点零五分的时候，3.6公斤重，51CM长的卢卡在父亲、奶奶、医生和陪护人员的关注之下平安的降临到了这个世界。  
KAKA侧躺着，看着卢卡被用柔软的棉巾擦干净放在他的眼前，KAKA伸出他修长的手指，轻轻触碰卢卡柔软的脸颊。  
一大颗眼泪从他的眼角划过。  
我的任务完成了，我这么想着，把房间门带上。  
KAKA也许会想要一些时间，去看看他的孩子，去最后品味一下他爱情最后的余温。


	7. Chapter 7

我没有想过KAKA会这样离开。  
一如往常的每一个早上，加拿大的夏天不热，六月外面正是花开的正好的时节，我打开电视，一边听着新闻一边做早饭，Jorge和孩子们还在楼上睡觉。我切开火腿的时候，听见记者没有什么感情的声音说道：“前AC米兰和皇家马德里球星KAKA于昨天6月9号晚上十点在巴西利亚发生车祸，后紧急送至医院，于晚上十二点抢救无效，不幸身亡。”  
我拿刀的手一偏，本应该切成薄片的火腿被切了一大块下来，不确定是不是自己听错了。我放下刀，走进客厅，电视上正在播放车祸的现场，很多地方都打上了马赛克，让人没办法探究现场究竟是如何的惨烈。  
巴西利亚是可是冬天。  
记者还在继续报道：“据警方调查和现场监控，十点十一分，KAKA在路口左转的时候，对面来车车主酒驾超速闯红灯直行过路口，正面撞上KAKA车的侧面，引起侧翻。肇事司机当场死亡。”  
生活究竟是一处什么狗血剧？  
我难以置信的看着那画面镜头给了KAKA的脸一个特写，大约是上帝也舍不得那张年轻时候引无数人一见钟情的脸，竟然毫发无伤，他闭着眼睛，就像是一场好梦未醒。  
也许是KAKA退役已经太久了，退役以后也太低调，新闻对这一场起因经过结果简单的毋庸置疑的车祸没有给太多的篇幅，很快就继续播下一条新闻。  
而我站在沙发背后，久久不能回神，指甲把沙发面磕破了好几块都没有发现。Jorge起床以后看见我站在那里发愣，凑过来吻我的额角，“亲爱的，怎么了？”  
他把我拉回了现实世界，我回吻他，低低的说：“KAKA出车祸了。”  
“KAKA？”他愣了一下，“以前米兰的KAKA？”  
“嗯，他曾经是我的看护对象。”我深深叹了一口气，把电视关掉，对上Jorge一张震惊的脸。谢天谢地，他什么都没有问。  
我没有和Jorge讲过，我有我的职业操守，Jorge一直很尊重我。  
Jorge接手了我做了一半的早餐，虽然他也就会简单的弄个三明治，最多再加个煎蛋。他已经不是那个会在公开场合掀女孩子裙子的混蛋很久了，我们成年以后再一次相遇，很平淡的开始约会，对愚蠢的少年时代闭口不提，一年以后在父亲和爸爸的见证之下，我们在欧洲结了婚。结婚的那天，爸爸坚持要抱我下楼，就像他小时候抱着我去上学那样。可是我不是当年那个轻巧的小姑娘了，加上一身婚纱估计有六十几公斤重，他也不是当年那个能踢九十分钟比赛再来个加时赛也没问题的年轻人了，隐约的白发把他本来的金发中和成了浅金色，但是他的手还是很稳，他抱着我让我感觉我还是他的小女孩，我们反抗暴君联盟的主席和代表。父亲牵过我的手，带着我一步一步走向Jorge，把我交给他。  
那都是卢卡出生，我关于KAKA的工作结束以后的事情了。  
卢卡出生在六月十号，我将将想起来，KAKA大约是赶回家准备给卢卡过生日的，卢卡今年也有十岁了吧。我努力的不去想卢卡，不去想从今以后他每一个生日之前都是他爸爸的忌日，他的爸爸将无奈的缺席他之后的每一个生日。  
我站在沙发边机械的看完了一整个早间新闻，间或着刷手机，这几年的媒体发展的很迅速，我估摸着，要是KAKA怀孕的事情放在如今，大约是谁都瞒不过的。社交媒体上面很多人在震惊伤感，很多人晒出了当年KAKA的球衣，剪了KAKA的影像集并且为他祈祷，但是更多的人还是“声讨”他的突然退役，或者是问一句“Whothe hell is KAKA?”  
Who the hell is KAKA?  
我和KAKA自卢卡出生出院以后就再也没有见过面，那套房子里面的东西我收拾出来，请了搬家公司，然后把钥匙邮寄给KAKA的经纪人。六月份的加拿大是繁花盛开的季节，那栋小房子在树影之中，像是一块粗糙的画布，我给这栋小房子拍了照，当做纪念，接着回了一趟马德里。  
KAKA留在加拿大完成学业的那两年，我们相对频繁的短信联系，后来渐渐的也就平淡，变成偶尔节假日互相问候的关系，尤其是当我有了我自己的孩子以后，联系的就更少了。这些年我换过好几次手机，很多的短信都已经丢失了，现在的手机最后一条关于KAKA的消息还是半年前他给我发的“愿上帝永远保佑你平安喜乐”。  
此去经年，他温柔如初。  
我在心里为他画了一个小小的十字，上帝啊，你的孩子回归你的怀抱，只愿他去的路上不必再为人世所苦。  
自从有了自己的家庭以后，我就不适合再继续做全天陪护了，在父亲的建议和支持之下我开了自己的诊所，专门做孕期咨询，门面不大，但是从业多年积攒的口碑还是让我颇为忙碌。早餐结束后我送孩子们去上学，然后再去诊所，只是我的工作从来只让我接触生命的来临，而本能的回避生命的离去，KAKA的骤然离世让我心神不宁。我给窗台上的花换水的时候看见有一朵我很喜欢的玫瑰开败了，铁锈色的花瓣挂在带刺的茎上面了无生气，而其他的都开的好好的，很鲜妍明媚的样子，我拿了纸巾把那朵衰败了的玫瑰小心的从枝头摘下来。  
就在我正准备把它丢进垃圾桶的时候，前厅传来了一阵喧闹，我听见我的助理很急切的问对方有没有预约，那么多年了，加拿大房屋的隔音还是如此堪忧。  
我整理了下着装，站起来准备出去看看，这时突然门开了，我的助理Emily进来对我抱歉的说：“这位先生并没有预约，但是他说他一定要见你。”  
Emily脸有点红，不知道是因为刚刚短暂的争执，还是因为进来的人是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，那位世界巨星C·罗纳尔多。哪怕他已经离开了绿茵场，但是他依旧是一个不能忽视的人物。  
当然是他呢，不然还能有谁呢？  
KAKA从来都不是一个很擅长遮掩的人。  
“能帮我确认一下我下午的时间表么？我想我需要抽时间接待一下这位客人。”我僵硬的流露出公式化的微笑着对Emily说：“如果今天的时间表还有空的话。”  
“我想您应该有时间的，Borstein夫人说她今天突然有事，要取消今天的预约。”Emily迅速的确认了一下，“一点到两点。”  
现在是十二点半，我看了一下电脑右下角的时间：“好的，谢谢你。”  
Emily出去之前偷瞄了阿维罗先生好几眼，把门带上了。  
“您好。”我很公式化的开场，他看上去不怎么好，虽然头发衣服都被打理的很服帖，但是眼下有着遮瑕膏都遮不住的疲惫，短短的胡茬也和他一贯利落的形象很不一样。  
“您好，”他很快接上我的话，“这是我的律师给我准备的材料，我想您的签署的保密条例中的保密对象并不包括我，您将您和KAKA的之间的合约透露给我不用承担任何的责任。”  
他说的很直接，说话间就把材料递给了我，我翻开第一页是亲子鉴定，“亲权指数99.997%，鉴定结果：存在亲子关系”。  
鉴定对象那栏填的是卢卡和C·罗纳尔多。  
后面大多数都是关于Alpha与其子嗣之间的特殊条例的解读和分析，葡萄牙的、西班牙的、巴西的和加拿大的。无论是哪一个国家的法律对于Alpha和他们孩子之间的亲子关系都有一定的保护，Alpha对于他们的孩子在法律上有很重的义务。只要KAKA没有留下有法律效力的遗嘱，他的孩子的监护权将被自动转移给他的Alpha，哪怕他们之间没有缔结法律关系。  
我和KAKA签的关于卢卡的保密协议在他“卢卡的Alpha生父”身份面前就和废纸没有什么差别。  
“您想问些什么呢？”我把材料递还给他，“如果是关于卢卡的身份，我想亲子鉴定已经很能证明了。”  
他低下头去，沉默了好一会儿，“我只是想知道，当时的他是怎么样的。”  
什么怎么样的？怎么样的身体状态？怎么样的心情状态？  
他们之间的那一笔糊涂账，我并不完全清楚。我该怎么和他说呢？该和他说什么呢？该怎么和这个看上去已经完全心碎的Alpha讲述那些看上去平淡如水的过往呢？如何才能让这个男人好受一点不至于往更深的哀恸里面去呢？  
他看上去已经快要破碎了。  
十年前的爱情故事仍未结束，还在回响。  
我从档案柜里面翻出十年以前的护理笔记，那么多年过去了，我还是像以前喜欢用纸笔记录。十年前的笔记已经略微泛黄，就像回忆也已经泛黄一样。  
我把那一本不厚的东西递给他。  
他微微愣了一下，沉默的接过那本曾经陪伴了我和KAKA近七个月的笔记本。  
我起身去给他泡茶，拿着水壶快步离开房间，门在我身后重重的合上，我知道这样很不符合礼仪，很没有职业素养，但是我以为这样我就能跑开，我就能装作自己没有听见，门后面传来的一声哭吼。  
那是我曾经听见过的人类悲伤的最强音。

他们相爱的如此短暂，却不得不用一生去治愈伤痕。

 

Ps.  
KAKA, Ricky KAKA  
原谅我给你的信只有几行字，因为你留给我的时间只有这么几分钟。  
我想对你说一千句情话，也想咒骂你一万句。  
你看你多么无情无义，我们之间没有婚礼，却要我参加你的葬礼。  
你比我年长三岁，却比我愚蠢三十倍都不止，说什么不想伤害我不想亏欠我。  
自你离开后，我就失去了爱与被爱的能力。

我会照顾好卢卡的。  
Cristiano


End file.
